te voy a esperar
by sonchi
Summary: la vida de John Smith ha cambiado desde que Pocahontas se marchó con Rolfe pero, ¿Pocahontas seguirá sintiendo algo por él?
1. Chapter 1

N/A,:AQUÍ OS DEJO UN INTENTO DE FIC, ESPERO QUE ME DIGAIS QUE OS PARECE…

John Smith

Si hay algo que he aprendido de mi padre es a luchar por lo que quiero… "los Smith nunca se rinden"

solía decir… lastima que nunca utilizara esas palabras conmigo… de él solo he visto los golpes que

desde muy pequeño me solia dar por culpa del alcohol… ese hombre… ¿Por qué ahora me acuerdo de

el? ¿será por culpa de la segunda botella de ron?… maldíta sea… siempre me juré que nunca actuaría como el…

Miro a mi alrededor, los marineros que están en la taberna me miran y murmuran… se creen que soy idiota… que no se de que hablan… que no les escucho… "ahí está John Smith" les escucho decir "vencido por una salvaje"… tienen razón… el famoso Capitán John Smith vencido por una mujer… Pocahontas… la culpable de que en este momento esté hundido en el alcohol en este apestoso tugurio… ¿Por qué lo ha elegido a el? ¿Qué Ha hecho Rolfe por ella? Si no hubiera sido por mi, Pocahontas aún estaria encerrada en la torre de Londres… si no hubiera sido por mi, la armada de su majestad habria zarpado y hubieran aniquilado a todo ser viviente del poblado indio… ¿Qué Ha hecho ese bobo?

De un manotazo tiro la botella de Ron al suelo y comienzo a llorar, soy un autentico idiota… encima la entrego a los brazos de Rolfe… si yo no hubiera hablado con el después de que se fuera del balcón de palacio, tal vez estaría con Pocahontas navegando… a descubrir tierras nuevas o, quien sabe, a su casa, a virginia… por ella hubiera rechazado a mi sueño… pero no me dejo terminar… ya lo tenía muy claro… me parece increible como una persona puede olvidar a otra con tanta facilidad, a una persona que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por la mia… "pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo…" que ciego estaba… Pocahontas nunca me ha querido como yo la que amado a ella…

Me levanto de la mesa y tambaleándome salgo de la cantina… no se donde ir… ahora mismo no recuerdo exactamente como llegar a mi pequeña casa… cualquiera que me vea… ahora solo quiero desaparecer… mi vida ya no tiene sentido si Pocahontas no esta a mi lado…

Me detengo delande de un puente del Tamesis… lo miro… me subo a él y cierro los ojos… pienso en ella… quiero que sea mi último pensamiento… respiro profundamente y…

N/A: EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ME DIGAIS QUE OS A PARECIDO, CUALQUIER IDEA, SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDA.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡despierta!

Escucho adormilado:

- ¡vamos levántate!

Me duele mucho la cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy? Consigo abrir los ojos y echo un vistazo a la habitación… este sitio… me resulta muy familiar… cuando miro a mi derecha me encuentro con unos profundos ojos azul oscuro que me miran seriamente:

-¿papá? dije sin entender nada

Si, era mi padre, el viejo Almirante John Smith, un hombre que se había pasado cuarenta y cinco, de sus cincuenta años, navegando. Me miró con desprecio y dijo saliendo de la habitación, con su evidente cojera…

- ¡Sheila! ¡tu hijo se ha despertado!

Seguidamente, cerró la puerta y unos minutos después, entró una mujer de unos cuarenta y ocho años, rubia, de ojos azules claros, aunque aparentaba mucha mas edad de la que tenía, se notaba que había sufrido mucho en su vida. Era mi madre, Sheila Smith, que me dedicó una sonrisa tierna cuando me dio aturdido encima de mi cama…

- Johnny Cariño… ¿Qué has hecho?

- mamá… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- ayer volviste a emborracharte… ¿Qué te esta pasando Johnny? Tu nunca has bebido y ahora…

Me hablaba mientras me pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a mis padres… desde la discusión… pero, ahora, me alegraba de tener a mi madre sentada junto a mi, cuidándome como cuando mi padre me pegaba…

- ayer te siguieron cuando saliste de la cantina… ¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu mente para querer tirarte por el puente?

Estaba avergonzado… me abría gustado que mi madre no supiera la parte del puente…

- por suerte te pararon a tiempo… y te trajeron aquí…

De repente volvió ella a mi memoria… la imaginaba en los brazos de ese estirado… de ese burgués de la corte real que en su vida ha hecho algo por los demás… y mis ojos se comenzaron a nublar de nuevo, como la noche anterior… pero esta vez, no había alcohol por en medio…

- es por culpa de esa chica ¿verdad?

No pude contestarle… porque si lo hacia, reventaría a llorar y era lo último que quería, que mi madre me viera llorar… mi madre me abrazó y me dijo:

- mi niño… no destroces tu vida por una mujer que no te merece… tu vales mucho Johnny… prométeme que no volverás a hacer una locura como la de ayer…

Noté la voz de mi madre rota… estaba sufriendo mucho… y yo no quería hacerla sufrir… pero tampoco podía prometerle que iba a olvidar a Pocahontas… en ese momento, cuando iba a contestarle, mi padre abrió la puerta bruscamente y le dijo a mi madre:

- Sheila, déjanos solos…

Salvado por la campana… ¿o no? No se que será peor… mi madre me besó la frente y salió de la habitación y me quedé solo con el… con el hombre que le había robado la juventud a mi madre… con el hombre al que odiaba después de lo que vi aquella noche… aquella noche que no dudé en sacar el arma y pegarle un tiro… motivo por el que perdió su trabajo en el mar, y motivo por el que ahora cojeaba de la pierna derecha…

N/A: BUENO, AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, TAL VEZ OS RESULTE UN POCO ABURRIDO, PERO ULTIMAMENTE ANDO BASTANTE FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN… ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS…


	3. Chapter 3

N/A : BUENO, AQUÍ OS TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTE "INTENTO" DE FIC. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, AUNQUE OS RECUERDO QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN. QUIERO MANDAR UN ESPECIAL SALUDO A UNKNOWN FOREIGN BEAUTY, Y A TODOS MIS AMIGOS QUE ME HAN ANIMADO A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO DESPUES DE UN GRAN TIEMPO SIN ESCRIBIR NADA. ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y VUESTRAS IDEAS QUE TENDRÉ MUY EN CUENTA!

Mi padre se quedó de pié, frente a la cama, con la expresión seria que el siempre tenía… nunca he visto a mi padre sonreír…

- antes de que me arrepienta de preguntarte esto… - comenzó- ¿este cambio de actitud tuya tiene que ver con Rolfe?

Vaya, me extrañó que mi padre supiera la historia… y que se preocupara por como me sentía yo…

- te he hecho una pregunta… ¿tiene algo que ver John Rolfe?

-¿y a ti que mas te da si tiene algo que ver o no? -le dije, con la misma seriedad que el me estaba hablando-

- mira.. Me trae sin cuidado que te emborraches, que intentes tirarte por el puente del Támesis… lo único que quiero es vengarme de el…

¿mi padre? ¿vengarse de Rolfe? Ahora si que me he perdido…

- ¿vengarte? ¿Cómo que vengarte?

- esa historia a ti no te interesa… según tengo entendido… Rolfe te quitó a la Salvaje ¿no?

- se llama Pocahontas… y no… fue ella quien le eligió a él…

- te voy a ayudar a recuperarla…

¿Quién es este hombre y que ha hecho con mi padre?

- ¿Cómo?

- ya te he dicho que no te importa lo que yo tenga con la familia Rolfe… ¿hace dos semanas que zarparon hacia virginia no?

- si mas o menos…

- bien… un Smith nunca se rinde… prepara tu barco… busca una tripulación y de inmediato zarparemos hacia virginia… me apetece dejar la ciudad e irme a vivir al nuevo mundo… - comenzó a decir mientras salía de la habitación- ¡Sheila! ¡nos vamos a virginia!

Ahora si que estaba asombrado… mi padre quería ayudarme a recuperar a Pocahontas… lo que no entendía que es lo que le había pasado con la familia Rolfe… estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando una niña de 10 años, cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro, entró corriendo en la habitación y se tiró a mis brazos:

- ¡John! ¡John! ¿es verdad que nos vamos? ¿me vas a dejar montar en tu barco?

Mi hermana pequeña… Sheila… hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía… cuando me enteré de que mi padre, después de una borrachera, había dejado a mi madre embarazada con 37 años, le comencé a odiar mas de lo que ya le odiaba… no quería que ese ser que venía (claramente sin amor) pasara la misma suerte que pasé yo de pequeño… por suerte, a la pequeña Sheila mi padre jamás le ha puesto una mano encima… y que no se la ponga, porque entonces, el disparo que iba a recibir no iba a ir a la pierna…

- ¿eso te ha dicho papá? - le dije comenzando a hacerle cosquillas-

- ¡John! - me gritó mi padre- ¿piensas levantarte y buscar a esa tripulación?

- no hace falta buscar mucho… - dije dejando a mi hermanita en el suelo- tengo a los hombres perfectos… Ben, Lon y Thomas…

- ¿los tres inútiles del Rey? - dijo mi padre asombrado-

- puede que tu los veas de ese modo… yo les confiaría mi vida…

N/A: OTRO CAPITULO… ME HE CENTRADO EN ESTOS TRES PRIMEROS CAPITULOS PARA QUE, MAS O MENOS, VEAIS LA RELACIÓN QUE TENIA Smith CON SU FAMILIA… ESPERO NO ABURRIROS MUCHO Y ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A : BUENO, CONTINUAMOS CON EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE "INTENTO" DE FIC, QUIERO MANDAR UN ESPECIAL SALUDO A DARTHATOMLEEDER, PORQUE GRACIAS A SU COMENTARIO INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR UN POCO MAS AMENUDO, SACARÉ TIEMPO DE DONDE SEA JEJE. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y VUESTROS COMENTARIOS… (TAMBIEN SE ADMITEN SUGERENCIAS JAJAJA)

POCAHONTAS:

¿conocéis esa sensación de que eres feliz? ¿de que no te falta de nada? bueno, pues así me siento yo ahora mismo. Tengo a John Rolfe, que le quiero como a nadie. Tengo una mejor amiga, Nakoma, que aunque parezca una tontería pocos conocen el significado de la palabra amistad… tengo a mi padre a mi lado y bueno, soy feliz… ¿ seguro Pocahontas? Debería estar feliz… pero hay una pequeña parte de mi que no me deja ser completamente feliz… ¿porque tengo esta sensación de culpabilidad? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el? Se que he tomado la decisión correcta, que nuestros caminos iban en diferente dirección… pero… ¿Por qué sigo con esta angustia que no me deja vivir? ¡El se lo buscó! ¡el podía haber dado señales de vida! ¡el podía haber dejado todo por venir conmigo como hizo John Rolfe! ¡el decidió que nos separáramos! ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? Estoy hundida en un mar de dudas que no se resolver… mira hacia mi derecha, John Rolfe está hablando con un marinero, no puedo evitar sonreír… ¿se puede querer a dos personas a la vez? Porque a John Rolfe también lo quiero con toda mi alma… ¡buffff! Madre mía… tengo un cacao mental encima… espero que John no me lo note… en situaciones como esta me gustaría que mi madre estuviera aquí, conmigo, estoy segura que me ayudaría a poner mis pensamientos en paz, y me aclararía el porqué pienso tanto en John Smith… también parece que esté viendo las caras de asombro de los miembros de mi pueblo… sobre todo la cara de Nakoma, cuando le cuente que John Smith estaba vivo en Londres, pero no me quedé con el… parece que la esté escuchando: "¿estas hablando en serio?" "¿y lo dejaste por este?" es cierto que a Nakoma John Rolfe no le ha caído bien desde el día que le conoció… pero bueno, ¿quién tiene que estar con el soy yo no? La cuestión es: ¿quiero estar con el? Se podría decir que me apasiona lo difícil, lo prohibido…

John se da cuenta que le estoy mirando y me regala una sonrisa… ¿Por qué esta sensación? ¿Por qué

parece que le este engañando? Lo reconozco, ha habido veces que me he equivocado, demasiadas veces… pero esta vez no tengo la sensación de haberme equivocado, se que he hecho lo correcto pero ¿Por qué esta sensación? Ahora mismo no tengo nada claro… "no quiero a John Smith" me repito una y otra vez mentalmente… lo único que se es que tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza… no tengo que llegar a obsesionarme porque no merezco obsesionarme por alguien que me ha tenido engañada… alguien que me ha tenido llorando una falsa muerte… y sobre todo, porque John Rolfe no se merece que le haga daño, cuando el ha sido el único que, en realidad, ha estado a mi lado en los malos momentos…


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : aquí os dejo el quinto capitulo espero que os guste…

John terminó de hablar con el marinero y veo que viene hacia a mi, me besa la cara y me dice mientras me abraza por la cintura, detrás de mi:

- te noto muy inquieta… ¿impaciente por llegar?

Sus palabras en mi oído me sacan de mis pensamientos:

-¿que?

- estas muy distraída… ¿te encuentras bien?

- si, si, estoy perfectamente… me he mareado un poco, es todo… - dije dándome la vuelta, para mirarle a la cara-

- si quieres ve a tu camarote hasta la hora de la cena, no te preocupes, yo te avisaré…

No se si decirle esto… pero me voy a arriesgar:

- John… no se si he sido egoísta al hacer que tu vengas a mi pueblo y no haberme quedado yo en Londres… tengo que pedirte disculpas por eso…

- ¿disculpas? ¡para nada! se que no hubieras sido feliz en Londres, si te hubiera pedido que te quedaras conmigo…

- ¿y tu serás feliz en mi pueblo?

- Pocahontas…

Rolfe me acaricio la cara:

- yo con el echo de estar a tu lado soy feliz… sea en Londres, en tu pueblo o en el fin del mundo…

Y seguidamente comenzamos a besarnos. mientras intento disfrutar del beso, me vuelve el pensamiento de Smith a la cabeza "¡ahora no por favor!" pienso. Pienso en la noche de nuestro primer beso, junto a la abuela sauce… nadie me ha besado como él… ni siquiera John Rolfe. Rompo el beso bruscamente, causando la confusión de Rolfe, visiblemente reflejada en su cara:

- lo siento, ya te dije que ando algo mareada…

Le dejo y me retiro a mi camarote. Me tumbo en la cama y entierro mi cabeza bajo el almohadón ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Tengo a el hombre perfecto que me quiere, que ha dejado todo por mi, ¿por qué sigo acordándome de Smith? ¿Por qué me sonrojo cuando pienso en sus besos? Cada vez que cierro los ojos algo me hace acordarme de él, puedo sentir que me abraza, que aplasta su cuerpo contra el mío… suelto un profundo suspiro, "John" susurro… ¿me estoy volviendo loca?

Debí quedarme dormida con mis pensamientos, cuando desperté, Rolfe estaba sentado a mi lado mirándome cariñosamente. ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿tres, cuatro horas?

- hola… - me dijo John apartándome un mechón de pelo que me caía a la cara- ¿que tal has descansado?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

- solo has dormido media hora… disculpa mi atrevimiento, no debí bajar a ver como dormías…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -le pregunté-

no recuerdo si he soñado algo pero no me gustaría haber nombrado a Smith en sueños y que el estuviera presente…

- apenas diez minutos… ¿te encuentras mejor? Cuando bajaste no tenias muy buen aspecto…

¿le cuento a John lo que me esta pasando? No, creo que le iba a hacer daño, tengo muy claro que quiero estar con el pero… ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme a John Smith de la cabeza? Mejor será que no le diga nada…

- muchas gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi… - dije abrazándole-

Tengo que sacar estos pensamientos acerca de Smith de la mente… no se como hacerlo, pero lo tengo que hacer…

- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti…

La expresión que John tenía en la cara no la conocía… le estaba pasando algo por la mente:

- te tengo que confesar una cosa… pensé que no me querías…

- John…

¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta que tenía dudas?

- pensé que te habías arrepentido de estar conmigo y que ya no querías que estuviéramos juntos…

Sentí mucha pena… realmente John Rolfe me ama y yo… si, también le amo… le cogí las manos, le

Miré a los ojos y le dije:

- te quiero John…

- yo también te quiero mucho… siempre lo he hecho…

Comenzamos a besarnos… sí, tengo que sacar de cualquier manera a John Smith de mi mente… quiero a John Rolfe y se que la decisión que tome es correcta… ¿o no?…


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: AQUÍ OS DEJO EL SEXTO CAPITULO DE ESTE "INTENTO" DE FIC, MUCHAS A GRACIAS A TODOS LOS AMIGOS QUE ME APOYAN Y SOBRE TODO A TODOS LOS LECTORES…

Había muchísima niebla… me encontraba en cubierta, cuando vi una figura a lo lejos… no logro distinguirla… se está acercando mas… es… ¿John Smith?

- Pocahontas escúchame… tienes que seguir a tu corazón… aún puedes elegir tu camino… por favor sigue a tu corazón… tu instinto es la mejor brújula que puedes tener para seguir tu camino… cree en ti… escucha a tu corazón…

Desperté en mi cama, jadeando y sudando:

- ha sido un sueño… - dije en voz alta-

Suspiré, me senté en la cama y miré por la ventana:

- solo ha sido un sueño…

Salí de la cama, He tenido que dormir mucho… me levanté rápido, seguro que John está preocupado por mi… una vez en cubierta, vi a John hablando con un marinero, cuando me vio, vino corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó, haciendo que me levantara del suelo y dando varias vueltas a rededor:

- ¡acabamos de ver tierra! ¿no es estupendo? ¡dentro de muy poco ya estarás en casa!

Sí, John tiene razón, pronto estaré en casa… y pronto estaré dando explicaciones de porqué he vuelto con John Rolfe si John Smith está vivo en Inglaterra… a mi padre no le cayó nada bien John Rolfe y a Nakoma… bueno a Nakoma no le suele caer bien ningún extranjero pero diría que ya le había cogido cariño a John Smith… tengo que tener clara una cosa… se que jamás podré deshacerme de el fantasma de John Smith, porque todo me lo recordará… quiero a John Rolfe pero es inevitable, lo sé. Tendré que aprender a vivir con ello…

John Smith:

Si mis cálculos no me fallan, queda mas o menos una semana para llegar a tierra… el barco que me regaló el rey es muy rápido, me gusta mucho… estoy apoyado en la barandilla, bebiendo una copa de Ron, mientras escucho discutir a Ben y Lon sobre si el palanquín** estaba bien atado, miro hacia el otro lado del barco y veo a mi padre con mi hermana, sentada en la barandilla mientras mi padre la abrazaba y le tiraban pan a las gaviotas. No puedo evitar sonreír, me alegro por mi hermana mucho, me alegro porque mi padre le está dando la infancia que se merece… veo a mi madre salir a cubierta, entorna los ojos conforme está saliendo por culpa del sol. se retira un mechón de pelo que le caía a la cara. Me ve y se acerca poniendo sus propias manos en sus hombros:

- hola Johnny…

- hola mamá… - dije mientras le besaba la mejilla-

- ¿bebiendo ron? Tu no bebías…

- no suelo beber… pero hay algo que me tiene algo inquieto… - dije mirando hacia el mar mientras ella también se apoyaba en la barandilla-

- ¿es Pocahontas?

- bueno… a Pocahontas no puedo sacármela de la cabeza en ningún momento… siempre está en mi pensamiento… es algo que papá me dijo… por lo que me va a ayudar a recuperarla…

Nos quedamos en silencio… el viento fresco nos acariciaba la cara, cuando la miré y le dije mirándole a sus ojos azul claro, cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, parecía que me estuviera mirando a un espejo:

- mamá… ¿tu sabes porqué papá quiere vengarse de John Rolfe?

Mamá se puso blanca, jamás la había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando papá… bah, no quiero recordar lo de papá:

- Johnny cariño… lo que le pasa a tu padre no tiene nada que ver con John Rolfe… tiene que ver mas bien con su padre… Anthony Rolfe…

- ¿con su padre? ¿Qué paso?

Mi madre me acarició la cara y me dijo:

- lo siento cielo… le prometí a tu padre que jamás te contaría esa historia… créeme… cuando tu padre lo crea oportuno te la contará…

Mamá se alejó de mí y se reunió con mi padre y mi hermana. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre mi padre y el padre de Rolfe?

N/A: espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios

**PALANQUIN: En un barco, se llama palanquín al cabo doble, o llámese aparejo, que sirve para cargar los puños de las dos velas mayores; esto es, la mayor y el trinquete.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A : HOLA! TENGO QUE PEDIROS DISCULPAS POR NO HABER PUBLICADO NINGUN CAPITULO, PERO HA HABIDO VARIOS ACONTECIMIENTOS EN MI VIDA QUE ME HAN TENIDO ALEJADA DEL PC. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA…

John ROLFE

Hoy he sabido lo que es la autentica felicidad. ¿se habrá fijado lo que me pasa cuando me dice "te quiero"? Cada vez que ella me dice "te quiero" sonrío. Me sale esa sonrisa que solo me sale cuando Pocahontas me dice algo bonito... Llegó a mi vida cuando mas la necesitaba… solo puedo dar gracias a los acontecimientos que me llevaron a ella, de no haber sido así, jamás la hubiera conocido… jamás lo hubiera imaginado… pero es real, y esta junto a mi… todo comenzó odiándonos a muerte, luego, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y me fui dando cuenta de que me estaba enamorando… ahora no se que haría sin su risa… ella es única, es una de la mejores personas que he conocido, es incapaz de ver a alguien de su gente mal, y que si la necesitas, siempre estará ahí… sin embargo… a pesar de saber que Pocahontas me ama… algo le ronda por la mente… y creo saber de que se trata… aunque me haga el despistado delante de ella se exactamente que es lo que le ocurre. Estamos a punto de llegar a tierra, tal vez mañana al amanecer, se tendrá que reencontrar con su gente… y con sus recuerdos…

Se que aun piensa en él… se que hay algo dentro de su corazón que aunque su mente le diga "¡olvídalo!" su corazón le dice que no lo haga… Smith ha sido una de las personas mas importantes de su vida, si no hubiera sido por el, posiblemente Pocahontas no estaría con vida, y le agradezco de corazón lo que hizo por ella y por su pueblo… pero se comportó como un cobarde… se alejó de ella cuando mas lo necesitaba… ¿odio a Smith por lo que le hizo sufrir? No… a decir verdad siento lástima de él… si, aunque suene raro, desde aquella tarde que vino a buscarme a casa antes de que Pocahontas zarpara de nuevo a su tierra , saltando por el jardín para encontrarme casi llorando porque lo "eligió" a el, agarrándome del cuello de la camisa y acorralándome contra un árbol paa decirme con cara de enfado: "¡ella quiere estar contigo! ¡no la dejes escapar!" y se fue por donde vino… desde entonces no se nada de el pero si de verdad hubiera amado a Pocahontas lo hubiese dejado todo por ir con ella como hice yo… pero… no todas las personas son iguales…

La veo mirando hacia tierra apollada en la barandilla, sumida en sus pensamientos, creo que es un buen momento para decirselo:

- ¿nerviosa?

Me miró y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco:

- te mentiría si te dijera que no lo estoy… no se que voy a volver a encontrarme…

- seguro que todo estará tal y como estaba cuando nos marchamos… - le dije, mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo-

El anochecer era el mas bonito que habíha visto en mi vida… ¿será una señal? Sí, lo tengo decidido, voy a hacerlo:

- ¿recuerdas este lugar del barco?

Me miró extrañada:

- ¿a que te refieres?

- este fue el lugar exacto donde tu y yo… bueno, nos dimos nuestro primer beso…

- sí… tienes razón… perdona por no acordarme…

- estoy seguro de que no se te volverá a olvidar despues de lo que te voy a decir a continuación…

Allá voy… hinqué mi rodilla derecha en el suelo y le dije cogiendole una mano:

- Pocahontas… me encantaría despertar a tu lado todos los dias que me quedan de vida… eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo vivir sin ti… me encantaría hacerme viejo a tu lado y lo que mas me gustaría es que fueras la madre de mia hijos… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Silencio… lo único que veo en los ojos de Pocahontas además de asombro es confusion, cuando consigue articular palabra dijo:

- ¿me estas pidiendo… ser mi esposo?

Creo que me he precipitado un poco en pedirselo… ahora me siento idiota…

- John… yo…

- no, no hace falta que contestes… - dije levantandome- se que no estas pasando por un buen momento… puedes responderme cuando estés segura…

- me encantaría ser tu esposa…

¿he escuchado bien? ¿ha dicho que si?

- pero cariño, yo no puedo darte una respuesta…

Creo que me he perdido…

- ¿Cómo que no puedes darme una respuesta?

- John es a mi padre a quien tienes que pedirle mi mano… el el quien tiene la ultma palabra…

Genial, su padre y yo no empzamos con buen pie… jamás me dará la mano de su hija…

- está bien… yo hablaré con tu padre…

La abracé:

-pero me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo saber que si que te gustaria casarte conmigo…

N/A: BUENO, OTRO CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.


	8. Chapter 8

POCAHONTAS:

Me ha pedido que me case con él… y… no he sabido ¡no! No he tenido el valor de decirle que ahora mismo no creo que sea un buen momento para ello… me ha salido bien decirle que es mi padre quien tiene que darle el consentimiento… cuando en realidad, desde lo que ocurrió lo de Koocun, cualquier mujer de mi pueblo es libre de casarse con quien realmente ame… ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera engañándolo? El no se merece esto…

El barco ya ha atracado en el puerto de Jamestomw… el pueblo inglés ha crecido mucho desde la vez que salí de aquí… no puedo evitar asombrarme por lo que me acabo de encontrar, esto no se parece en nada a aquella playa donde me despedí de él…

- deseando bajar, supongo…

John se puso a mi lado, tiene la mirada algo apagada, y se que es por mi culpa, John, no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es para mi…

- no se lo que me voy a encontrar cuando vuelva a casa…

- seguro que todo estará bien… - dijo besándome la mano-

Se que quiere decirme algo pero… ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto?

- John… ¿estas bien?

- no se como decirte esto…

- estas enfadado por lo de la boda…

- no, no, no es eso… al contrario soy muy feliz de que quieras casarte conmigo… aunque la ultima palabra la tenga tu padre… es otra cosa… que debí hacerte dicho antes y ahora me siento muy mal…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- verás… cuando fui a la corte a rechazar el trabajo de consejero real… el Rey no aceptó mi deniego…

Esta conversación me esta poniendo el vello de punta… espero que me lo diga rápido…

- continua…

- solo aceptaba mi deserción si aceptaba un trabajo aquí, en Jamestomw…

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

John suspiró, sacó fuerzas y dijo entre cortado:

- ser… el nuevo Gobernador de Jamestomw…

- ¿Cómo?

¿John será el nuevo Gobernador del pueblo Inglés?

- me darán una casa aquí en Jamestomw y tendré que trabajar para el Rey desde aquí…

- pero… ser el Gobernador…

- sí, se que implica muchos riesgos… pero una cosa si puedes tener segura… mientras yo me ocupe de la colonia de Jamestomw tu pueblo estará a salvo…

Me quede sin palabras… es un buen trabajo… pero trae muchas responsabilidades…

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

- tenía miedo… tenía miedo de tu reacción… se que no te hace nada de gracia…

Estaba asustado… me conocía bien porque sabía que no me ha hecho nada de gracia… pero en el fondo aceptó ese trabajo por estar conmigo… le abracé y le dije:

- está bien… esto no cambia nada…

- mi siguiente pregunta es la siguiente… ¿vivirás conmigo en el pueblo inglés?

John… no me pidas eso… pensaba mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho:

- sabes que este no es mi sitio… no puedo quedarme aquí contigo…

Sentí su mano temblorosa acariciarme el pelo… no quiero que piense que esto es un adiós… le miré a los ojos y le dije:

- al menos, de momento… -dije sonriéndole-

La expresión de pena de John cambió, y una sonrisa iluminó su cara:

- gracias por quererme… - dijo abrazándome-

John ROLFE:

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que desembarcamos en el puerto de Jamestomw y yo me instalara en la casa que me habían cedido como gobernador. Ahora, había llegado el momento de volver al poblado indio, íbamos caminando en silencio, Pocahontas a unos cuantos pasos delante de mi caminando, y yo detrás llevando su equipaje, una pequeña mochila medio vacía. la observaba, por sus gestos sabía que estaba nerviosa por lo que se fuera a encontrar allí, si yo fuera ella estaría igual que ella, enfrentarse a su pasado, a sus recuerdos… esos recuerdos que tienen nombre de hombre… cuantas veces habrá andado por este camino con el… mientras nos vamos acercando vemos un grupo de mujeres saliendo de un camino por el maizal, con cestas llenas de maíz en la cabeza, iban hablando de sus cosas sin percatarse de nosotros. Pocahontas sonrió al reconoces a las mujeres, pero al parecer se alegró mas cuando vio a una en especial, una mujer que cargaba a un bebé a las espaldas. Pocahontas le dijo:

- siempre tan formal… no vas a cambiar nunca…

- no me lo puedo creer… - dijo la muchacha soltando de golpe la cesta de maíz que llevaba en la cabeza- ¡has vuelto!

Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Pocahontas y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, yo me alejé un par de metros de ellas, era normal que quisieran hablar de sus cosas…

- ¡pero… ¿y ese bebé?! ¡no me digas que es tuyo!

- al final te he ganado en algo ¿eh? ¿Qué tal estas? ¡te veo muy bien! ¿Cuándo has regresado?

- acabo de llegar prácticamente…

- ¡vamos! - dijo cogiendole la mano y llevándole casi arrastras hacia el pueblo- ¡tu padre se alegrará mucho de ver que ya has vuelto!

- ¡espera! Espera Nakoma… no he venido sola…

La cara de la muchacha se extraño y dijo:

- ¿no has venido sola?

De repente una sonrisa alumbró su cara y dijo:

- ¡has venido con John Smith! ¿estaba vivo? ¡me alegro mucho por ti!

La cara de Pocahontas cambió al decir ese nombre que parecía maldito para Pocahontas:

- no… no es el…

Miró hacia mí y su amiga se quedó extrañada, sin duda, me recordaba:

- ¿el? ¿pero el no es…?

Pocahontas se acercó a mi y cogiendome de la mano me acercó a la chica, que estaba en estado de shock:

- Nakoma, te presento a John Rolfe… John, Te presento a Nakoma, es mi mejor amiga…

- un placer conocerte… - dije tendiéndole la mano a la confusa mujer, que se extrañó al ver mi gesto- … estooo ya… - dije apartando la mano y limpiándomela contra el pantalón por los nervios, era obvio que aquella muchacha no tenía ni idea de que la estaba saludando…

- si… - dijo confundida-

seguidamente volvió a coger a su amiga y comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea, dejándome a mi de nuevo a varios metros de ellas:

- me tienes que contar con todo detalle como te ha ido en Londres… -iba hablándole aquella muchacha-

N/A :¡hola! Se que la historia está yendo bastante lento el argumento, y por eso os pregunto ¿os gusta este ritmo o quereis que vaya un poco mas rápido? Tampien pedir disculpas por no subir a menudo capítulos, el tema de la emisora de radio me lleva bastante tiempo, pero en cuanto pueda iré subiendo ¡muchas gracias a todos!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: bueno, aquí os dejo otro "intento" de capitulo, va dedicado a todos los lectores que me están dando ánimos, pero en especial, a mi compañero y amigo TRASGU, este va por ti amiguete (como diría Johnny "cualquiera haría lo mismo por mi")

POCAHONTAS:

La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada… el poblado está exactamente como lo dejé hace casi un año… los habitantes se acercaban a mi con sonrisas y emocionados, haciéndome mil preguntas sobre mi viaje… la verdad es que aunque me alegra muchísimo volver a verlos a todos, a quien realmente tengo ganas de ver es a mi padre… me giré para ver a John, que caminaba a varios medros tras de mi, con la cabeza agachada. no me sorprende la reacción de la gente al verle, se quedaban en silencio mientras el pasaba a su lado, supongo que no esperaban que volviera con el… pobre John… está haciendo todo esto por mi… y yo no se lo que quiero…

La gente quedó en silencio y miró hacia un punto en concreto, cuando les seguí la mirada, pude ver a mi padre… cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verle, de volver a abrazarle… pero… ¿Qué le pasaba? Le notaba… ¿enfermo?

- hija mía… - dijo extendiendo los brazos para que lo abrazara-

No lo dudé y salí corriendo a abrazarle:

- papá… - dije abrazándole- te he echado mucho de menos…

- ven… vayamos dentro… tenemos mucho de que hablar… tienes que contarme como te ha ido en la tierra de los pálidos..

- espera… papá no he venido sola…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - mi padre estaba confundido-

- ¡John! - dije buscándole con la mirada-

- ¿John?

Conozco a mi padre… se le ha iluminado la mirada cuando he dicho John… lo siento papá, no es el John que tu esperas…

John se acercó y vi la cara de asombro de mi padre, exactamente la misma cara que un momento antes había puesto Nakoma…

- hija… - me dijo aturdido- pero el no es…

- ¿recuerdas a John Rolfe?

- si… - dijo poniendo cara seria- le recuerdo…

- es… un placer volver a verle… - John estaba temblando como un flan-

- ¿se quedará aquí con nosotros?- me dijo mi padre prácticamente en el oído-

- papá ¿Qué ocurre?

No entendía a mi padre… pero parecía que le incomodara la presencia de John, este al parecer se dio cuenta y me dijo acercándose:

- será mejor que vuelva al pueblo y te quedes aquí con tu padre…

- pero John…

- no te preocupes por mi, nos vemos mañana…

John se acercó para darme un beso, miró a mi padre y dudó un poco, pero me besó en los labios y me dijo:

- hasta mañana, te quiero…

- hasta mañana John…

Mientras se alejaba le dije:

- ten cuidado…

- ¡lo tendré!

Entré en casa de mi padre, se sentó en su silla y me dijo:

- bien, ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo es Londres?

- papá… ¿estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Tienes mala cara…

- últimamente estoy algo cansado… pero estoy bien… no te preocupes por mi… pero cuéntame, ¿que tal te ha ido?

- bueno que quieres que te cuente, el rey me invitó a un baile en palacio, me vistieron de mujer blanca, me metieron en la cárcel, escapé, fui ha hablar con el rey y detuvimos la armada que venía hacia aquí con la intención de eliminaros… - dije rápidamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada interesante en Londres-

Nos quedamos en silencio, papá me conocía muy bien y sabía que había algo mas que no le había contado:

- hija… ¿hay algo mas?

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que contarle lo de John Smith…

- bueno si… encontré a John Smith…

Mi padre no pudo evitar sonreír al decir ese nombre:

- ¿John Smith? Pero… ¿no estaba muerto?

- es una larga historia… John y yo teníamos distintos caminos…

- por eso estas aquí con ese otro verdad…

No le contesté, mi padre me conocía demasiado… debió darse cuenta que no quería seguir hablando del tema y dijo abrazándome:

- bueno ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de todo, esta noche celebraremos una fiesta en tu honor… y dile a ese chico que venga… al fin y al cabo, estás con el…


	10. Chapter 10

John ROLFE

Hace una semana que Pocahontas y yo llegamos a las tierras de virginia, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, con el peso de ser el gobernador, pero muy feliz de estar junto a la mujer que amo… aunque no se puede decir que haya tenido un buen recibimiento en su pueblo… cada vez que voy a hacerle una visita, la gente me mira mal… bueno y luego está el tema de su padre… cada vez que intento hablar con el, parece que me evite… no sé que he de hacer para que me conceda algún tiempo con el… como me gustaría estar con Pocahontas en este momento… pero su padre me dejó muy claro que hoy ella estaría trabajando en el maizal… no me lo dijo directamente, pero noté claramente que lo decía por mi…

- ¡señor!

Uno de los guardacostas entró en mi pequeña oficina:

- hemos divisado un barco que se acerca a la ciudad…

- ¿un barco? -me extrañó- bien, cuando llegue que su capitán venga a verme…

- a sus ordenes señor…

John Smith

Hace un par de horas que acabamos de divisar tierra… me alegra ver de nuevo este continente… veré a viejos amigos que quedaron en Jamestomw… y también la veré a ella… ¿se alegrará de verme? Lo que mas ganas tengo de ver es la cara de Rolfe cuando me vea allí… si pensaba que iba a rendirme sin luchar es que no me conoce en absoluto…

- ¡John!

Mi hermana se acerca corriendo a mí y la cojo en brazos:

- ¿hemos llegado ya?

- si, estamos a punto de llegar…

- pero… allí no tengo amigos… me voy a aburrir…

- bueno, estoy segura que harás amiguitos nuevos…

Era la voz de mi madre, acercándose detrás de nosotros

- ¿tu crees?

- ¡claro que si! - dije haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga- ya lo verás…

- ¿Por qué no vas a decirle a papá que suba? - le dijo mi madre-

- ¡si!

Mi hermana desapareció bajo cubierta y no pude evitar sonreír, era tan joven y tenía toda la vida por delante… yo por ella haría cualquier cosa, la quiero como si fuera mi hija… mi madre se acercó a mi, me besó la mejilla y me dijo:

- ¿nervioso?

- ¿Por qué? ¿por llegar? No…

- por encontrarte con ella…

- te mentiría si te dijera que no… no se como me va a recibir…

- no te preocupes… estoy segura que se alegrará mucho de que hayas ido a verla…

Miré a mi madre, lo decía de corazón…

- si Pocahontas es como tu me has contado, seguro que estará encantada de que hayas vuelto… así verá que tu aún no te has rendido sin luchar por ella…

- no lo sé mamá… desde que conoció a ese estirado ha cambiado…

Vimos como papá subía a cubierta con mi hermana de la mano, y mientras se acercaba a nosotros mi madre me volvió a besar la mejilla y me dijo:

- estoy segura que se alegrará de verte…

- llévate a la niña bajo y ve preparándote para desembarcar…

- vamos Cariño…

Cuando mi madre se alejaba con mi hermana, papá le llamó:

- ¡Sheila!

Mamá paró, papá se acercó a ella y… no puede ser lo que veo… ¿le ha dado un beso en los labios? Me he quedado igual que mi madre, anonadado…

- Sheila quiero que sepas… que toda esta historia me ha hecho recordar lo mucho que te quiero…

Mamá sonrió:

- yo también te quiero mucho John… - dijo acariciándole la cara y seguidamente, le besó los labios de nuevo-

- esta noche te lo demostraré - me pareció entender que mi padre le decía a mi madre en el oído-

Mamá sonrió como una quinceañera y bajó a los camarotes con mi hermana…

Sinceramente, esa escena me sentó muy mal, ¿a que viene ese numerito de mi padre? Jamás a querido a mi madre, ¿a que estaba jugando? No pude callarme:

- ¿esta noche te emborracharás e intentarás acostarte con ella? ¿o esta noche le toca llevarse algunos golpes?

Mi padre me miró y me dijo:

- pues posiblemente le haga a tu madre lo mismo que Rolfe le hará a la india…

Me dolió…

- no que quedes como un pasmarote y vamos a prepararnos para desembarcar… - dijo comenzando a andar con un evidente cojera hacia un lado del barco-

Me quedé quieto mirándole con odio, cuando se dio la vuelta y me gritó:

- ¡VAMOS!

Al fin llegamos a tierra… guau… Jamestomw ha crecido muchísimo desde la ultima vez que estuve… cuando me fui, esto solo era un pequeño campamento… y ahora… parece mini Londres… ha sido gratificante reencontrarte con viejos amigos, que se asombran de verte y te dicen la pregunta que posiblemente sea la pregunta del año: "¡creí que estabas muerto!" me dirijo a la oficina del gobernador mientras mi padre le ha echado el ojo a una buena casa en venta y negocia su compra, yo tengo que pedir permiso para atracar el barco… ¿a quien le habrán dado el puesto de gobernador? . Cuando llego a la puerta de aquella pequeña oficina, toco a la puerta y espero respuesta:

- ¡adelante! - me dijeron desde dentro-

Abrí decidido aquella puerta cuando… no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo… ¿el?


	11. Chapter 11

John Smith

Supongo que está igual de asombrado que yo al verme… ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿desde cuando ese estirado es el gobernador de Jamestomw? Tengo dificultades para no reírme en su cara, yo estoy muy asombrado, pero creo que el se ha quedado helado…

- ¡vaya, vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí! - dije sonriendo- ¡John Rolfe! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte viejo amigo!

- ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti… - su cara de asombro cambió por una cara seria-

- tu cara no dice lo mismo…

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- una mujer me arrastró a la bebida… y nunca he tenido la cortesía de darle las gracias…

- ¿has venido para provocarme?

- ¿tu idiotez es enfermedad o costumbre?

- sigue con tus tonterías Smith y te juro por mi vida que te echo de Jamestomw a patadas…

- lo que vas a hacer es darme permiso para dejar el barco atracado en puerto…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te voy a dar ese permiso?

- me debes una ¿lo recuerdas?

- ni lo sueñes… no voy a darte ese permiso así que sal de mi oficina y no quiero volver a verte…

En ese momento, mi padre entró rápidamente y serio a la oficina y de un golpe, dejó un papel encima de la mesa de Rolfe. Este, se levantó de la mesa enfadado y dijo:

- ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar así? ¿Quién es usted?

- Almirante John Smith… por orden de su majestad el Rey James I de Inglaterra, el encargado de la marinería de Jamestomw… ahí tienes ese documento con la firma de su majestad confirmándolo…

Rolfe comenzó a leer el documento, con semblante serio, cuando terminó solo pudo dejar el papel encima de la mesa y mirar a mi padre serio:

- el barco se queda en puerto… y a partir de mañana van a haber cambios en la marinería…

- si señor… - dijo Rolfe a media voz-

¡me encantó ver a Rolfe bajándose los pantalones!

. Así que acostúmbrate a vernos las caras… porque tenemos pensado quedarnos en Jamestomw una larga temporada…

Me miró y me dijo:

- vámonos…

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, mi padre se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

- por cierto… ¿Cómo esta tu padre?

Rolfe se puso triste:

- mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera… no le conocí…

- una lastima… - dijo mi padre con ironía- tenía con el una charla pendiente…

Cuando mi padre salió de la oficina, antes de salir yo, le dije a Rolfe:

- por cierto… Saluda a Pocahontas y dale un beso de mi parte…

- ¡lárgate! - me gritó-

Salí sonriendo de la oficina, me encantaba hacer rabiar a Rolfe… cuando pillé a mi padre, que iba caminando hacia nuestra nueva casa, le pregunte:

- ¿Cómo has conseguido que el rey te de el poder absoluto de la marina?

- ¿y a ti que mas te da? - dijo sin mirarme-

- siento curiosidad…

- a diferencia de ti, el rey no piensa que sea un completo inútil…

- por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo… - dije sonriendo-

Cuando llegamos a nuestra nueva casa, mi madre vino desesperada hacia nosotros:

- mamá ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿habéis visto a la niña?

- ¿no se había quedado aquí contigo jugando? - dijo papá-

- ¡si pero ahora no la encuentro! ¡ no se donde puede estar!

- esta bien, no os preocupéis, vamos a buscarla… - dije- papá tu encárgate de …

- ¡tu no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer! - me gritó mi padre- bien… yo la buscaré por el pueblo… tu búscala por el bosque… es posible que haya salido jugando…

Eso mismo era lo que le iba a decir yo…

- no te preocupes mamá… la encontraremos…


	12. Chapter 12

POCAHONTAS

Voy a ir a hacerle una visita a John… últimamente a mi padre le hierve la sangre cada vez que nos ve juntos e intenta de algún modo que no lo estemos… espero que con el tiempo llegue a aceptar a John… aunque se que nunca le llegará a querer como quería a John Smith… bueno, ni el ni nadie del pueblo, todos miran a John como enfadados… como si no fuera bien recibido… se va a llevar una sorpresa al verme… por suerte terminé pronto para poder hacerle una visita…

No ando muy lejos de Jamestomw cuando escucho un sonido extraño, parecido a el lloriqueo de un niño. Me acerco detrás de un arbusto y veo a una niñita rubia, no la conocía, debía ser nueva en el pueblo inglés. Me acerqué a ella y le dije:

- hola…

La niña se quedó extrañada de verme, cuando dí un paso mas cerca de ella se encogió hacia atrás asustada:

- tranquila.. No pasa nada… no voy ha hacerte daño…

Aquella niña me miraba cada vez mas extrañada, espero que no rompa a llorar…

- ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? - le dije amablemente-

Dudó un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza. Me senté a su lado y le dije:

- me llamo Pocahontas… ¿tu como te llamas?

Balbuceó un poco y dijo:

- Sheila…

- vaya… es un nombre muy bonito…

- quiero ir con mi papá… - dijo casi a punto de ponerse a llorar-

Me dio mucha lastima… no me hubiera gustado que me pasara algo parecido cuando yo era pequeña… saqué una mazorca de maíz que tenía en la bolsa y se la dí:

- ¿tienes hambre? Toma…

- gracias… - dijo la niña-

Y comenzó a comer, era una niña muy bien educada… a decir verdad, la primera niña del pueblo inglés que me daba las gracias por algo…

- ¿me dejas ayudarte a encontrar a tu papá?

La niña asintió con la cabeza:

- dame la mano, vamos a buscar a tu papá…

No mucho antes de llegar a las puertas de Jamestomw, escucho una voz familiar llamar a la niña:

- ¡Sheila! ¡Sheila ¿Dónde estas?!

Rápidamente se soltó de mi mano y corrió hacia la voz que le estaba llamando. Mi mente estaba intentando asimilar aquella voz, y mis ojos, intentaban asimilar a el hombre que estaba abrazando a aquella niña:

- ¿Cómo estas? ¡estaba muy asustado! ¡no vuelvas a alejarte de casa!

- no me ha pasado nada, esta chica me estaba llevando de vuelta…

Aquel hombre me dijo sin mirarme mientras cogía a la niña en brazos:

- muchas gracias por cuidar de ella… si puedo hac…

Se quedó enmudecido, al igual que yo al verle, no podía creerlo, el padre que aquella niña era…

- John Smith…

No podía creerlo… John Smith estaba allí… y tenía una hija… los dos estábamos en estado de shock… no conseguí articular palabra después de pronunciar su nombre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? John dejó a la niña lentamente en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarme y dijo:

- hola… Pocahontas…

- John… - dije en voz baja- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- tenía que volver a verte…

- ¿la conoces John? - dijo la niña-

¿John? ¿llama a su padre por su nombre de pila?

- ¿es esta la chica que estas buscando?

- si mi amor… ella es… ahora… -dijo mirándome- espero que quiera dar un paseo con nosotros…

- ¡si! - dijo la niña corriendo hacia mi y cogiéndome la mano- ¡ven con John y conmigo!

- le has caído bien… - me dijo John con esa sonrisa que me desmontaba- no le dirás que no a una niña ¿no?

No, no podía decirle que no a aquella niña… ni a su padre…

- está bien, vamos a dar una vuelta…

John Smith

Íbamos caminando por el bosque, apenas mediamos palabra Pocahontas y yo, Sheila ya se encargaba de eso. La trataba como si la conociera de toda la vida y Pocahontas parecía disfrutar con eso… yo solo me limitaba a mirar la escena y a sonreír, imaginando que en vez de ser mi hermana, podía ser nuestra hija, pero me iba a costar mucho ganarme a Pocahontas de nuevo, lo sabía, Rolfe no me lo pondría fácil… Rolfe… ¿Por qué me acuerdo del estirado ese ahora?

Cuando llegamos al claro en el río, dí permiso a Sheila para poder bañarse mientras Pocahontas y yo nos sentamos en la orilla, cuando esta me dijo:

- nunca me habías contado que tenías una hija…

¿eins? ¿una hija?

- no te he contado que tengo una hija, porque no tengo una hija… - le contesté mientras me tumbaba en el suelo con una ramita en los labios-

- ¿pero…?

Pocahontas estaba muy confundida:

- ¿lo dices por Sheila?

Comencé a reír y a Pocahontas no le hizo mucha gracia verme reír a carcajada limpia:

- no es mi hija es mi hermana…

- ¡no te rías! ¡ella me ha dicho que quería ir con su papá!

- si, con mi padre…

Pocahontas cambió su mirada enfadada por una confundida. Me senté en el suelo y comencé a explicarle:

- haber como te lo explico… hemos venido a Jamestomw mis padres y Sheila… a mi padre le han dado un cargo aquí y nos hemos mudado a vivir a Jamestown…

- eso significa que no te irás mas…

- según como se presenten los acontecimientos… pero te puedo asegurar que por lo menos estaré aquí una larga temporada…

- pero… tu … tu hermana… ¿no os lleváis muchos años?

- si… deja que te lo explique también…

Pocahontas escuchaba la historia que le estaba contando atenta y a la vez horrorizada, supongo que este tipo de problemas no los verá en su pueblo…

- …una noche, acababa de llegar de un viaje… tenía gana de ver a mamá así que fui a su casa… la escena que me encontré no me gustó para nada… cuando vi que mi padre le puso la mano encima a mi madre no lo dudé dos veces y le disparé en la rodilla… lo dejé cojo… pero bueno, ese hombre nunca me ha querido… nunca me ha demostrado que le importo… en mas de una ocasión ha dicho que no tiene hijo así que…

- John…

Tenía ganas de desahogarme… de contarle a alguien como me sentía… nunca pensé que la persona a la que se lo contaría es Pocahontas…

- bueno pero no hablemos mas de mi, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te va con Rolfe?

¿le esta contando contestarme a la pregunta que le he hecho?

- bien… muy bien… estoy muy contenta…

Te conozco Pocahontas… algo te pasa…

- sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

Pocahontas se puso depie y dijo nerviosa:

- tengo que irme…

Ya, seguro…

- ¿nos volveremos a ver? - le dije-

- dale un beso a tu hermana de mi parte…

Y me dejó allí, solo… con mis pensamientos.. Pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Se ha puesto nerviosa cuando le he hablado de Rolfe… bueno, tiempo al tiempo…


	13. Chapter 13

POCAHONTAS

¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Por qué? Había conseguido sacarle un poco de mi memoria ¿Por qué ha vuelto? Aunque… la verdad… me alegro mucho de verle… está igual de guapo que la primera vez que lo vi… con el pelo algo mas largo y esa arreglada barba… si he de ser sincera, me moría por besarle… ¡no! ¡el es parte del pasado! ¡ahora estoy con John! ¡y soy muy feliz con el!… en serio Pocahontas, no te engañes a ti misma, jamás sentiré por John Rolfe lo que siento por John Smith… jamás sentiré ese escalofrío que me recorre el cuerpo cada vez que me sonríe… jamás me latirá el corazón a mil por hora cada vez que lo veo… entonces ¿Por qué te estas engañando a ti misma? ¿Por qué no haces caso a tu corazón y corres a los brazos de John Smith? Por John Rolfe… lo sabes… el me adora… y yo siento mucho cariño hacia el pero… ¿puede ser solo eso? ¿cariño? ¿no amor? Tengo que poner en orden mis sentimientos… sinceramente, en este preciso momento no se con cual de los dos quiero estar… los dos me gustan por diferentes cosas… tengo que despejar mis pensamientos… voy a ver a John, se llevará una grata sorpresa al verme… espero que no se hayan encontrado ya…

Cuando entré al pueblo inglés, no pude evitar escuchar algunas de las conversaciones de los lugareños. Hablaban de eso, del regreso de John Smith y de lo contentos que estaban por tenerle de vuelta.. Tampoco pude evitar que, algunas personas, cuando me veían pasar, me miraban de reojo y callaban… por lo que veo, los que sabían lo que pasó aquí hace algún tiempo, prefieren verme del brazo de Smith y no de John… como los miembros de mi pueblo… cuando estoy a varios metros de la oficina donde trabaja John, vi a un hombre que no había visto nunca en el pueblo dar órdenes a los marineros que trabajaban en el puerto… me pude percatar de que cojeaba de una pierna, sin duda, y por la historia que hacia poco me acababan de contar, este señor es el padre de John Smith, aunque físicamente no se parecen en nada… me voy a arriesgar. Cuando pasé justo por su lado dije:

- buenas tardes señor Smith…

El hombre se quedó mirándome con cara de asombro y confundido y me contestó educadamente:

- bu… buenas tardes…

John ROLFE

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha vuelto? No paro de darle pequeños puñetazos a la pared mientras observo el horizonte de pié por la ventana. ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a Pocahontas? ¿Cómo le digo que el hombre al que amó una vez está aquí y que al parecer quiere recuperarla? No se si decírselo o no… por una parte me callaría y no le diría nada… por otra parte, si se entera que yo sabía que estaba aquí y no le dije nada, se enfadará conmigo y va a ser peor… ¿Por qué me está pasando estro a mi? Alguien tocó ala puerta de la oficina, contesté sin mirar siquiera quien era:

- adelante…

- hola John…

- Pocahontas… - dijo asombrado al ver a Pocahontas en la oficina- amor mío ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- tenía ganas de verte…

La besé en los labios no de muy buena gana, ahora era el peor momento para que Pocahontas apareciera…

- ¿te encuentras bien? - me dijo algo preocupada-

¿se lo digo? ¿no se lo digo?… se lo digo…

- hoy no es uno de mis mejores días…

- has visto a John Smith ¿no?

Ahora el preocupado soy yo ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Cómo sabe que está aquí?

- le encontré en el bosque cuando venía de camino… estaba con su hermana…

Permanecí frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida cuando Pocahontas me cogió la mano, sabía que estaba muy preocupado y me dijo:

- John… no te preocupes… aunque John Smith haya vuelto no cambia nada…

- ¡lo cambia todo Pocahontas! - dije dando un fuerte manotazo contra la pared-

Pocahontas se asustó de mi reacción y dio un paso hacia atrás. Al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, me acerqué a ella abrazándola y le dije:

- lo siento… siento si te he asustado… pero tengo miedo…

- ¿a que tienes miedo?

- a perderte…

- ¿a perderme?

¿Por qué se ha puesto nerviosa? Es evidente que ella aún siente algo por el ¡mandita sea!

- John… no… no vas a perderme…

Quiero creerte Pocahontas, pero algo me dice que me estas mintiendo…

- solo quiero que sepas… que quiero que seas feliz… decidas lo que decidas…

- ¡no tengo que decidir nada! - me gritó soltándose de mi abrazo-

Ahora la enfadada es ella:

-¿Por qué crees que tengo que decidir John? ¿acaso desconfías de mis sentimientos?

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, Pocahontas se tranquilizó y me volvió a abrazar:

- perdóname tu ahora a mi… estamos los dos demasiado nerviosos con todo esto…

- no te preocupes… te entiendo… no pasa nada… - le dije besándole la frente- siento haber dudado de ti…

- tengo que marcharme ya…

- te acompaño… quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con mi chica…

Seguidamente nos comenzamos a besar.

John Smith

La verdad no esperaba encontrarme con Pocahontas nada mas llegar a Virginia, pero he de reconocer que me ha sido grato volver a verla. Diría que está mas guapa que nunca, el corazón me ha dado un vuelco al verla y he de reconocer, que me moría por besarla, pero tengo que tener paciencia, no puedo pretender que vuelva conmigo el primer día que me ve… mañana iré a ver a su padre, tengo ganas de ver el pueblo indio, de ver a los viejos amigos… ahora, necesitaba un trago, estoy en la taberna del puerto con mis amigos Lon, Ben y Thomas, ellos como siempre peleándose por cualquier cosa, esta vez, estaban sacando de quicio al tabernero. yo, sumido en mis pensamientos jugueteando con el vaso y con la mirada perdida. Estábamos nosotros cuatro en la taberna cuando se abrió la puerta, no prestamos atención a quien acababa de entrar hasta que escuchamos su voz:

- buenas noches…

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, yo ni me molesté en darme la vuelta, conocía esa voz demasiado bien. Fue el tabernero quien habló primero:

- buenas noches señor Rolfe…

Se acercó a la barra y sentándose a mi lado dijo:

- ponme un whiskey… que me va a invitar mi amigo Smith… - dijo mientras me daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda-

¿es que no había mas sitio en toda la taberna que ha tenido que sentarse a mi lado? ¿y que es eso de amigo?

- vaya, vaya, vaya… - dijo Ben- pero si es el señor Gobernador… ¿usted bebiendo? El alcohol mata lentamente señor…

Obviamente, se estaba riendo de el:

- no importa… - le contestó- no tengo prisa…

- ¿Qué pasa Rolfe? - le dije- ¿Qué haces que no estas con Pocahontas?

- ya estuve con ella… ¿quieres que te de detalles de lo que estuve haciendo con ella?

- estoy seguro que lo que hicieras con ella ya lo he hecho yo… ¿a que es buena en la cama? - dije y después me bebí el vaso de golpe-

Jamás estuve tan íntimamente con Pocahontas, pero, merecía la pena decirlo para ver la cara de pringado que Rolfe ponía…

Rolfe se levantó de golpe y me cogió enfadado por el cuello de la camisa:

- ¡repite eso!¡repite eso si eres hombre!

Mis amigos le cogieron rápidamente y lo apartaron de mi diciéndole:

- ¡lárgate de aquí!- le dijo Lon- ¡por muy gobernador que seas no tienes derecho a portarte como un animal!

- ¡escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir Smith! - dijo gritando mientras le agarraban- ¡como te acerques a Pocahontas te juro por mi vida que te mando de una patada a Inglaterra si no acabo con tu vida antes ¿me oyes?! ¡aléjate de ella!

- ¿tu y cuantos mas eh Rolfe? - ya me había cabreado-¡eres tu quien ha venido aquí buscando problemas!

- ¡los problemas los tendrás tú como te vea cerca de ella! - dijo soltándose-

Rolfe soltó un par de monedas de golpe en la barra y me dijo:

- ¡y a tu copa te invito yo! ¡no quiero la limosna de un fracasado!

Después de decir esto, se marchó de la taberna. Thomas dijo:

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?

- nada… - dije- que ha echado un mal polvo…

Todos comenzamos a reír…


	14. Chapter 14

John ROLFE

¡maldita sea! ¿pero quien se a creído que es? ¿Cómo tiene la osadía de venir aquí y retarme? Smith no sabe con quien esta tratando… si piensa que le voy a dejar libre el camino esta muy equivocado… salgo a la calle y al primer marinero que pasó le paré:

- ¿Dónde está el Almirante Smith?

- creo que en el puerto señor… - me contestó-

- dile que quiero verle…

Estuve esperando un rato cuando aquel hombre entró cojeando por la puerta de la oficina serio:

- ¿querías verme?

- si… - dije levantándome de la silla- mas vale que tengas a tu hijo muy bien vigilado… como le vea cerca de mi novia voy a hacer que lo ahorquen… ¿queda claro?

- ¿disculpa? -me dijo el hombre- ¿me estas amenazando?

- no… solo te estoy advirtiendo… como vea a tu hijo a un metro de mi novia haré que lo fusilen…

- ¿le has preguntado a tu novia si quiere alejarse de el?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dije confundido-

- ya puedes mandar a tus hombres a que lo arresten… porque creo que ha ido al pueblo Indio…

- ¿Cómo? - dije asombrado-

Cogí mi chaqueta y le dije a aquel hombre:

- ¡mas vale que te hayas despedido de el!

Y salí corriendo hacia el pueblo Indio…

John Smith

Estoy nervioso… hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis amigos del pueblo y no se como seré recibido allí, espero que aún se sigan acordando de mi, después de todo, yo le salvé la vida a el viejo Powhatan… el corazón me late con fuerza, paso cerca del maizal donde las mujeres están trabajando, bien, no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia… o eso creo… vi una cara levantar la vista y mirarme fijamente con cara de asombro, le dio un codazo a su compañera de trabajo y Pocahontas levantó la cabeza y me miró por el gesto de su cara parece que no soy muy bien recibido, pero todo cambió cuando su amiga, que ya empezaba a sonarme su cara gritó:

- ¡es John Smith!

El resto de mujeres levantaron la mirada y al verme, vinieron todas a saludarme… guau, menudo recibimiento, todas a excepción de una, que me miraba a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados con cara de preocupación… mientras las mujeres expresaban su notable alegría por verme allí, y de reojo miraran a Pocahontas, esta se acercó y me dijo:

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- bueno… he venido a ver a los viejos amigos…

- no deberías haberlo echo…

- ¡vamos Pocahontas no digas tonterías! - dijo su amiga, Nakoma, creo recordar que se llamaba- siempre serás bien recibido entre nosotros… -me dijo-

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

- mas que ese tonto inglés con el que va Pocahontas…

Smith 1, Rolfe 0...

- ¡verás la alegría que le va a dar al jefe!

Y prácticamente me llevaron al pueblo a empujones, con la mirada inexpresiva de Pocahontas, que nos seguía a una distancia…

POCAHONTAS

Todos están felices de tenerle de vuelta… yo también lo estoy aunque no lo parezca… es el, es mi John Smith… el hombre que con solo verle hace que me recorra un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo… tengo unas ganas locas de abrazarle… ¡no! ¡no tengo que pensar de esta manera! ¡estoy con John! Quiero a John… vi que el grupo de gente abría un camino y, al final de el, estaba mi padre sonriendo, desde que volví de Inglaterra no le he visto sonreír de esa manera, todo lo contrario que cuando vio a John… John Smith, al ver a mi padre, dejó a un niño que tenía en brazos y se puso derecho, papá se paró justo en frente de el. después de unos momentos en silencio mirándose a los ojos, mi padre le abrazó y le dijo:

- bienvenido a tu casa hijo mío… es un honor volver a verte…

- el honor es mío señor…

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Ni punto de comparación de cómo recibió a John… eso que sabía que era mi novio… bueno, en el fondo, hay que recordar que John Smith le salvó la vida… ¡pero aun así no lo veo justo!

- ¿has venido para quedarte?

- no lo se señor… según como se presenten lo acontecimientos…

Y seguidamente me miró… antes de que mi padre dijera una palabra mas, apareció John acalorado y con cara de pocos amigos, cuando vio la cara feliz de mi padre y a John Smith a su lado, se le cayó el alma el suelo:

- John… - le dije al verle- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- yo… - John miraba la escena aturdido, desanimado, como derrotado- solo quería verte un rato…

Mi padre miró a John y le dijo:

- John Rolfe, ¿conoces a John Smith?

Claro papá, claro que se conocen…

- sí señor… -dijo John Smith- claro que nos conocemos… John y yo somos amigos… ¿no es así John?

Smith le tendió la mano, mirándole con cara desafiante y con una sonrisa burlona. John le miró con enfado y le dio la mano:

- si… nos conocemos…

Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos con las manos entrelazadas, y se notaba que se las estaban apretando, como desafiándose. Se soltaron las manos como si una piedra hubiera caído entre ambas. Papá cogió a John Smith por los hombros y le dijo:

- ven hijo mío, tenemos mucho de que hablar…

Cuando papá y John Smith se marcharon, abracé a John por la cintura y le besé la mejilla:

- muchas gracias por venir a verme…

- ¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí? - dijo algo molesto-

- bueno, es… amigo de mi padre… ha venido a hacerle una visita…

- si… seguro que solo ha venido por tu padre…

- ¿porque dices eso?

John me besó los labios y me dijo:

- por nada… por nada cielo… ven, vamos a dar un paseo…

Después de estar un rato paseando, John me hizo una pregunta que no esperaba escuchar:

- cariño… estaba preguntándome si… querrías pasar la noche conmigo…

¿Cómo? ¿ha dicho que si quiero pasar la noche con el? Me he asombrado bastante, no esperaba una petición de ese tipo de el…

- John… ¿a que se debe esto?

- nada, olvídalo, no se como se me pasó por la mente…

- John sabes que no puedo… si mi padre se enterara no quiero pensar en las consecuencias…

- en serio, no te preocupes, no debí decirte tal cosa…

Estuvimos caminando en silencio cuando me dijo:

- lo entiendo, yo no soy John Smith…

Pero… ¿a que viene todo esto?

- John ¿de que me estas hablando? ¿Cómo que tu no eres John Smith?

- se que te acostaste con el…

¿disculpa? Si me dicen que voy a tener esta conversación con John Rolfe no me lo creo:

- ¡yo no me he acostado con John Smith!

- Pocahontas, no tienes porque darme explicaciones…

- si tengo que darte explicaciones porque nunca pasó… ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿el?

John asintió con la cabeza:

- ¿ y si John Smith te dice que es el rey de Inglaterra también lo vas a creer?

Acaricié la cara de John:

- John… no tienes nada de que preocuparte… yo te quiero a ti… John Smith y yo solo somos amigos… ¿podrás confiar en mi?

Suspiró:

- está bien… intentaré ser un poco mas flexible…

- muchísimas gracias…- y seguidamente, le besé los labios-

No me gusta engañar a John, pero sé que será peor si le digo que tengo dudas…

- ahora tengo que volver al trabajo… ¿nos veremos esta noche?

- claro…

Nos comenzamos a besar y seguidamente, John se marchó hacia Jamestomw…

Cuando iba de vuelta a casa, me topé con John Smith , que salía del poblado y le dije enfadada cogiéndole del brazo:

- contigo quería yo hablar…

- ¿es esto un secuestro? - dijo John riendo mientras yo le arrastraba-

Lo llevé lejos de la aldea, prácticamente a rastras y cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, paré bruscamente y me di la vuelta enfadada y le dijo:

- ¿ le has dicho tu a John que nos hemos acostado?

-¡caramba!

dijo John Smith en tono burlón y con esa sonrisa en la cara… esa sonrisa… Pocahontas, tranquilízate…

- veo que las noticias vuelan…

- ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿sabes en el lío que me has metido?

- pero si no hemos hecho nada…

- ¿si? ¡pues corre a explicárselo a John! ¡el cree que si!

Estaba muy enfadada, pero, ver que John cambió la cara de golpe por una de culpabilidad, hizo que mi enfado desapareciera. Sonreí y le dije:

- menudas ideas tienes…

- ahora tengo que marcharme antes de que tu querido novio mande a todo Jamestomw en mi busca… nos vemos…

Cuando se alejó un par de metros paró, se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

- estaba pensando… ¿te hubiera gustado que si que hubiera pasado?

Sonreí de nuevo y le dije:

- nunca cambiarás John Smith…

- te hubiera gustado… -dijo con esa sonrisa burlona y de nuevo comenzó a caminar- desde luego que te hubiera gustado…

¿Por qué me esta pasando esto? ¿he hecho algo en mi anterior vida y estoy pagándolo en esta? Le quiero… pero también quiero a John Rolfe… esto no me esta pasando… tiene que ser un sueño… a los dos les quiero por cosas distintas… o pongo en orden mi cabeza y mi corazón, o ellos acabarán mal por mi culpa…

N/A: hola! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este intento de fic, espero que os esté gustando y os pido disculpas si va un poco lento, pero hay momentos en que me quedo completamente en blanco y no me sale la inspiración, si queréis darme alguna idea de lo que pueda ocurrir a continuación os lo agradecería mucho ¡muchas gracias por todo!


	15. Chapter 15

John Smith

Hace una semana que llegamos a Jamestomw, como he tenido dos encontronazos con Rolfe, prefiero estar un tiempo sin ver a Pocahontas, aunque me muera de ganas, pero, voy a ser un poco paciente y voy a dejar que los acontecimientos surjan solos. Por la manera en que ella me mira esta claro que aún siente algo por mi, así que si ve que no voy en su busca, si Pocahontas me quiere en su vida, la que vendrá es ella, seguro, con alguna tonta excusa…

y por otro lado, Rolfe está tranquilo y me deja en paz. Si no salgo de Jamestomw sabe que no la veo, y si no la veo, el es feliz… pasé por la puesta de su oficina y pude medio ver por la ventana que estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando hacia la ventana. Levanté la mano en señal de saludo con una sonrisa y el bajó la mirada y continuó mirando unos papeles… me encanta hacerle rabiar… en el fondo le entiendo, está luchando por algo que es suyo, pero antes de que fuera suyo fue mío, y el sabe que me lo ha robado… de ahí ese miedo que me tiene, ese miedo que le entra y por el que no quiere que Pocahontas y yo nos veamos… también se ha debido dar cuenta que ella no es de piedra y aún siente algo por mi, y por eso me ve como una gran amenaza…

John ROLFE

¿a que se supone que está jugando? Le observo desde la ventana, hace una semana que no ha salido de Jamestomw y no ha visto a Pocahontas… ¿Qué estará tramando? No es normal de el como está actuando… no bajaré la guardia, está claro que se trae algo entre manos y voy a averiguar que es… Pocahontas también está muy rara, está como distante… no quiero sacar el tema de Smith, pero está claro que es porque no sabe nada de el… eso, o que se ha tomado en serio mi amenaza… no… Smith no es un hombre que se suela asustar por una amenaza… mas vale que no se acerqué a ella, que se quede en el pueblo donde yo pueda verle, y se marchen a Londres el y su padre… que hombre mas desagradable… no le he visto sonreír nunca y siempre me contesta de mala manera y con enfado… eso a mi, a Smith lo trata muy mal, menos mal que es su hijo… no se como puede haber acabado con esa señora tan amable… la señora Smith cada vez que se cruza conmigo me da los buenos días con una sonrisa… no entiendo que es lo que le ha visto a ese Hombre…

Pocahontas

Hace un par de días que no se nada de John Smith… y me resulta muy extraño… a John no quiero preguntarle por el, este tiempo atrás noto a John mas alegre… ¿será porque John Smith se ha marchado a Inglaterra? No, no quiero pensar eso… lo mejor será que vaya a Jamestomw y lo descubriré por mi misma…

Estoy a varios metros de la entrada del fuerte de Jamestomw y veo a dos hombres haciendo guardia… tengo muchísima suerte, son John Smith y su padre… ya se me ha puesto esa sonrisa tonta en la cara cuando le he visto… seriedad, la puerta se ve desde la oficina de John y no quiero arriesgarme a que me vea acercarme a el, será mejor que le llame desde aquí, en voz baja comienzo a llamarle:

- John… John…

Nada, que no se entera… miro al suelo y veo una pequeña piedra. La cojo y la tiro a la madera del fuerte, ¡bien! ¡al fin llamé su atención! Bueno, la suya y la de su padre, que los dos miraron de donde podía haber salido aquella piedrecita…

Le hago gestos a John para que venga y en un momento estaba paseando a mi lado…

Comenzamos a caminar por el bosque y nos detuvimos en el río, el río que un día nos presentó:

- me a extrañado mucho que vinieras en mi busca… ¿estas bien Pocahontas?

¿Cómo se lo explico? ¿Cómo le explico lo mucho que le echo de menos?

- estaba preocupada por ti…

- ¿preocupada por mi? - dijo asombrado- ¿Por qué?

Miré al suelo y dije:

- pensé que John… te había obligado a volver a Inglaterra…

Se puso a reír a carcajada limpia, a mi no me hace gracia…

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- ¿en serio piensas que Rolfe puede echarme de aquí?

- bueno cuando le veo le veo mas contento y no me ha preguntado por ti en ningún momento…

- eso es porque me tiene muy bien vigilado…

Otra vez su sonrisa… puff… John no me tortures de esta manera…

- créeme Pocahontas… - me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos- nada ni nadie… conseguirán que me separe de nuevo de ti… si hay alguien que tiene que decir que me vaya… esa eres tu… así que… mírame a los ojos… y dime que quieres que me marche…

¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? Estoy a varios centímetros de sus labios… quiero besarlos… ¿Qué hago? Aparté la mirada rápidamente, espero que no lo haya notado…

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

- ¿Cómo? - le dije, si se ha dado cuenta… ¡tierra trágame!-

- ¿Por qué no me has besado? Lo estabas deseando…

- que tonterías dices… -le dije sin poder mirarle a la cara-

- es una lastima…

Le miré:

- me hubiera gustado que hubieras dado tu el primer paso… pero a la vista de los acontecimientos tendré que darlo yo…

- John que quie….

Antes de que pudiera terminar de contestarle, tenía sus labios besando los míos, al principio me sorprendió, pero luego me dejé llevar y le acompañé en el beso. Después de varios minutos, cuando rompimos el beso, me miró y me dijo:

- quiero que sepas… que voy a luchar por ti Pocahontas… que jamás he dejado de quererte y que haré todo lo posible por que vuelvas conmigo…. Y si tengo que quitar de en medio a ese estirado lo voy a hacer…

Le quiero, pero también quiero a John… esto es algo que tengo que solucionar yo sola…

- te recuerdo que ese estirado es mi novio…

- ¿entonces a que estas jugando Pocahontas?

Estaba serio. nunca le había visto de ese modo:

- ¿ me calientas y luego dices que Rolfe es tu novio? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- ¡no lo se! - le grité- ¡te quiero! ¡pero también le quiero a el!

Me levanté con intención de marcharme y le dije:

- será mejor que no volvamos a vernos nunca mas…

- Pocahontas espera… -dijo levantándose y parándome-

Me dí la vuelta y le miré:

- se que tienes que estar pasándolo muy mal… yo no soy como Rolfe y lo sabes… ¿quieres tiempo? Adelante… pero no me pidas que desaparezca de tu vida… dame tiempo para demostrarte que valgo mucho mas que el…

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle mientras le acariciaba la cara:

- ¿le verás esta noche?

- si…

- cuando le vea llegar esta noche a Jamestomw, saldré y vendré aquí…

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo y al terminar:

- tengo que volver antes de que Rolfe note que no estoy… hasta luego…

- hasta luego John…

Madre mía… se está complicando todo… no se como va a terminar esto…


	16. Chapter 16

N/A : hola a todos! Antes de nada pediros disculpas por la tardanza en publicar, pero por motivos de salud y otras cosas, no he podido subir un nuevo capitulo Quiero mandar un saludo a Maria-sama66, Trasgu, Miradas-oscuras, Chiara Polairix EdelStein y al resto que sigue este fic, y también pediros disculpas si se hace un poco pesado. ¡muchas gracias!

John ROLFE

Creo que las cosas están comenzando a funcionar… hoy he notado a Pocahontas alegre, feliz, no como estos últimos días pasados… supongo que es porque Smith no anda revoloteando al su alrededor… me gustaría pensar que es por eso, si no, ¿por qué otra cosa podría ser?

Esta noche ha estado muy, muy cariñosa conmigo, echaba de menos que se pusiera así conmigo… lo malo es que apenas hemos estado juntos 1 hora, tiene que estar en el maizal a primera hora y no conviene hacer enfadar a su padre. Después de despedirnos tiernamente, vuelvo a casa, contento, creo que las cosas comienzan a funcionar de nuevo…

Pero mi alegría dura poco, cuando veo a el fanfarrón de Smith sentado en una roca a las puertas de Jamestomw, con una botella de Ron:

- buenas noches Rolfe… - me dijo en tono burlón- ¿Qué? ¿vienes ya de verla?

- creo que no te interesa saber de donde vengo Smith… - dije sin mirarle a la cara- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no tienes una cantina donde poder emborracharte?

- yo también te deseo felices sueños…

No le soporto ¡de verdad que no le soporto! No se que es lo que Pocahontas pudo ver en el… me alejo de su lado y cuando estoy a punto de entrar en casa, veo que tira la botella de Ron y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque ¿A dónde irá? Será mejor que le siga sin que se de cuenta… esto no me gusta nada…

Sigo a Smith sigilosamente por el bosque temiéndome lo peor, cuando se detiene en un claro a la orilla del río, me escondo detrás de un arbusto, alejado de el. ¿a quien estará esperando?

Mis peores temores se hicieron realidad cuando vi aparecer a mi amada Pocahontas aparecer y fundirse en un beso con el ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? El mundo se me paró en el mismo momento que el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos… cuando volví de aqu2el estado de shock en el que me había quedado, la ira se apoderó de mí y lo único que quería era partirle las piernas a ese chulo, salir de mi escondite descargar toda mi rabia… pero, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por mis ojos, abandoné en silencio el lugar, dejándoles allí…

Esto no podía estar pasando… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habrá tenido que volver? No ha parado hasta que me ha quitado lo que mas quiero en mi vida… pero esto no va a quedar así… ella será mía, por la buenas… o por las malas… y se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer…

POCAHONTAS

No he pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en esto que estoy haciendo… estoy jugando con el corazón de dos hombres que me quieren y se que no esta bien… ¡pero es que les quiero a los dos! No se a cual de los dos serle sincera… John Rolfe es un amor… aunque a veces, cuando se pone muy nervioso me da miedo… pero se que me adora… y John Smith… junto a el me siento protegida, me siento tranquila, me llena de paz… y despierta en mí cierta excitación, para que vamos a engañarnos…

No puedo tener a John Rolfe ajeno a lo que siento por John Smith… tiene derecho a saber la verdad… pero… ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa cuando llego a su oficina? No está…

- si buscas a Rolfe no lo vas a encontrar aquí… - me dijo una voz detrás de mi- hoy no ha aparecido…

Me dí la vuelta para encontrarme con la persona que se había dirigido a mi, cuando me encontré a un hombre Rubio de ojos azules oscuros y semblante serio que cojeaba de una pierna. Sí, le conocía, era el Padre de John Smith. Me quedé mirándole, aunque en realidad estaba pensando porqué no había ido John a su puesto de trabajo. De repente, el semblante serio de aquel malhumorado hombre cambió y me sonrió tendiéndome la mano, su sonrisa era agradable, no pensaba que pudiera serlo después de todo lo que John me había contado de el, de cómo había tratado a su madre y como le trataba a el, no se, pero esa sonrisa me inspiró confianza:

- no nos han presentado formalmente… soy el Almirante John Smith… y tu eres la amiga de John… tu nombre era…

- Pocahontas…- le dije tendiéndole la mano-

- vaya… John no me había dicho que eras una chica tan guapa…

- y John no me había dicho que usted era tan amable… tenía una idea equivocada…

- bueno en realidad John y yo no tenemos apenas roce… es una larga historia…

- no me importaría escucharla…

- si quieres damos un paseo y te la cuento… John esta en el puerto y Rolfe no se cuando vendrá…

- está bien, me encantaría conocerle mejor…

John ROLFE

No he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche… cada vez que cierro los ojos les veo y desearía no existir… pero ella será mía… una vez me dijo que era a su padre a quien tenía que pedirle hacerla mi esposa… y eso es lo que voy a hacer… aunque es obvio que prefiere a Smith, pero si le aseguro que con ese matrimonio su pueblo jamás recibirá un ataque por parte del hombre blanco, seguro que cede… allí está, pescando con un grupo, vamos allá…

- buenos días señor Powhatan… - dije algo asustado-

la verdad es que aquel hombre me imponía mucho… me miró y dijo:

- buenos días Rolfe… si buscas a mi hija no la he visto hoy…

- en realidad señor con quien quería hablar es con usted… si me permite unos minutos…

- claro… acompáñame…

Cuando entramos dentro de su choza, me dijo sentándose:

- ¿y bien? ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo?

- señor… me gustaría… que me diera la mano de su hija en matrimonio…

Su expresión cambió a una de asombro:

- ¿Cómo dices?

- disculpe mi atrevimiento… pero amo a su hija… y se que puedo hacerla muy feliz… conmigo no le faltará de nada… además, con este matrimonio se aseguraría la tranquilidad de su pueblo…

Se quedó un rato pensativo, y hasta diría que le he visto reírse, después me miró y me dijo:

- ¿Por qué me pides esto a mi?

- Pocahontas me dijo en una ocasión que ella no podía aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio sin su consentimiento…

- me temo que no es así… yo no puedo obligar a mi hija a casarse con quien yo quiera… sí, hubo un tiempo que si… pero en vista de los acontecimientos decidí que no me entrometería en sus decisiones… si Pocahontas te dijo eso es, y siento decirte esto, porque no quiere casarse contigo…

Otro jarro de agua fría para mi… ¿Por qué me mentiría Pocahontas?

- muchacho… ¿te encuentras bien?

Ya, ya sé porque me mintió… ¡y voy a hacer lo que debía haber echo hace mucho tiempo!

- ¡pero ¿Dónde vas tan corriendo?!

N/A: bueno, espero que me digáis que os parece, ya os digo a raíz de mi estado de salud, las pocas neuronas que me quedaban desaparecieron ¡jeje! Espero vuestros comentarios y vuestras ideas ¡muchos besos y abrazos!


	17. Chapter 17

John Smith

Que día mas aburrido… odio montar guardia en el puerto… sin nadie con quien hablar, caminando de arriba para bajo… encima mi padre hoy no se ha metido conmigo, y lo he echado de menos… y a Rolfe no le he visto el pelo así que un día tranquilito… demasiado tranquilo diría yo…

- ¡John!

Esa es la voz inconfundible de mi hermana Sheila, que al verse me suelta de la mano de mi madre y viene a abrazarme:

- ¡hola guapísima! - dije cogiéndola en brazos-

Después de hacerle un par de carantoñas a mi hermana, la dejo en el suelo y me acerco a mamá para saludarla:

- bueno días mamá…

- buenos días Johnny… ayer llegaste tarde… ¿estuviste en la cantina?

- si, supongo que te tendrías que enterar de a que hora llegué puesto que estabas ocupada con papá… - le dije medio riendo-

No me gusta imaginarme lo que estaban haciendo, puesto que mi padre se ha portado con ella como un cerdo, y ver a mamá rebajarse de esa manera me hacía hervir la sangre… espera un momento… por la cara que me ha puesto creo que no le ha hecho gracia el comentario…

- supongo que no tiene nada de malo que dos personas se demuestren su amor… ¿o si lo tiene John?

Lo sabía, está enfadada, solo me llama John cuando está enfadada:

- no, no tiene nada de malo… solo que las dos personas tienen que quererse, no solo una…

-¿insinúas que no quiero a tu padre?

- no… tu adoras a papá… cosa que no entiendo… el que no te quiere es el a ti…

Mamá levantó una mano y me dio una bofetada… me quedé muy muy asombrado ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- ¡jamás digas que tu padre no me quiere! ¡jamás! ¡tu padre me quiere muchísimo mas de lo que tu te imaginas tenlo por seguro!

Me enfadó, y también tuve que levantarle la voz:

- ¡¿Qué te quiere?! ¡ah si claro por eso te ha pegado alguna vez! ¡porque te quiere muchísimo!

- ¡tenía sus razones!

- ¡¿también tenía razones para pegarme a mi también?! ¡mi padre me odia!

- ¡puede que no te haya demostrado su cariño! ¡pero te puedo asegurar que tu padre te quiere mas de lo que tu te imaginas!

Mi hermana miraba nuestra discusión asustada y comenzó a llorar. Yo me tranquilicé un poco y le dije a mi madre:

- siento haberte gritado… soy un idiota…

- yo siento haberte pegado… Johnny tu padre es un buen hombre… algún día la entenderás…

- vuelve a casa con Sheila… nos vemos luego…

Comenzaron a marcharse, me sentía mal por haber hablado de ese modo a mi madre, pero ya no podía soportar ver como vive engañada en su mundo… cuando me siento encima de un barril de agua, veo aparecer a Rolfe viniendo hacia mí con cara de pocos amigos:

- Rolfe ahora no tengo ganas de escuchar tus tonterías…

Sin pensárselo dos veces me pega un puñetazo en la cara que me tiró contra el suelo:

- ¿pero se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? - dije comenzando a sangrar por la nariz mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo-

Nada, hoy es el día de "pega a John Smith"…

- ¡te voy a matar ¿me oyes?! ¡te voy a matar maldito hijo de Perra!

Me levanté del suelo llevándome la mano a la nariz, me la limpié y al ver mi propia sangre en mi mano, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa sarcástica. Seguidamente, escupí al suelo. Rolfe volvió a dar un puñetazo dirigido hacia mi cara, pero pude bloquearlo fácilmente. No me dí cuenta de la mano izquierda de Rolfe y volví a sentir su puño en mi cara. Me tambaleé un poco y cuando recuperé el equilibrio, le dí un puñetazo en el estomago… y comenzamos a repartirnos golpes el uno al otro como si de una pelea de perros se tratara…

- ¡basta! - podía escuchar a mi madre entre golpe y golpe- ¡por favor dejad de pelearos!

POCAHONTAS

No podía creer la historia que estaba escuchando. Cada palabra que aquel hombre decía me dejaba mas asombrada… ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora se porque el padre de John Smith era un hombre serio y tenía cara de pocos amigos siempre… John no tenía ni idea de todo lo que aquel hombre había pasado…

- es muy triste lo que me está contando… entiendo su postura… seguramente yo hubiera echo lo mismo…

- y mírame ahora… tengo una pierna inútil, ninguna relación con John por mi soberbia y una hija de diez años con la mentalidad de una niña de 4 por culpa de mi alcoholismo…

Íbamos caminando por Jamestomw cuando vimos revuelo en el Puerto:

- ¿Qué está pasando allí? - dije confundida-

- parece una pelea…

- ¿una pelea? - dije asustada, me estaba temiendo lo peor-

Me fijé mejor y vi que quien se estaba peleando eran John Rolfe y John Smith:

- ¡dios santo son ellos!

Salí corriendo hacia allí, y pude escuchar al señor Smith decirme detrás mío:

- ¡tranquila! - dijo mientras intentaba correr en tono sarcástico- ¡enseguida te alcanzo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces me metí en medio de la pelea intentando separarles agarrando a John Rolfe:

-¡basta! ¡basta ya ¿me escucháis?!

Mis esfuerzos eran en vano, aquellos dos hombres estaban teniendo una encarnizada pelea y si no hacía algo pronto uno de los dos acabaría muerto. Recibí un par de golpes, no podría decir quien me los dio, me pasó por la mente lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para intentar parar esa pelea, y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-¡SOIS HERMANOS!


	18. Chapter 18

N/A: bueno, ya estamos llegando al final de este fic. Espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios! Por cierto, os aconsejo que leáis algún fic de Chiara Polarix Edelstein, para mi gusto, son muy, muy buenos!

John Smith

¿hermanos? ¿Quién son hermanos? Que me defina la palabra hermanos… mientras me quedé petrificado por las palabras que Pocahontas acababa de decir, Rolfe consiguió darme un puñetazo que hizo que me reventara la ceja, después, miró a Pocahontas igual de asombrado como yo:

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? -dije aun sin entender nada-

Pocahontas miró a mi padre, que llegaba apurado hasta donde estábamos nosotros y le dijo:

- lo siento señor Smith pero tuve que decirlo…

- has hecho muy bien hija… este es el mejor momento para contarle la verdad…

¿contarme la verdad? ¿pero que demonios esta pasando?

- papá ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- si… -dijo Rolfe intentando recobrar el aliento- ¿Cómo que somos hermanos?

- veréis… hace mucho tiempo Anthony Rolfe… -miró a Rolfe- tu padre, y yo éramos muy amigos… éramos como uña y carne… inseparables… los dos trabajábamos para su majestad en un barco, yo como capitán y Rolfe como mi primer oficial… vivíamos todo tipo de aventuras… y hacíamos muchísimas trastadas…

Mi padre al decir eso sonrió con nostalgia… tanto Rolfe como yo escuchábamos su historia atentamente:

- … un día, volvimos de España de un viaje diplomático… el Rey estaba a punto de ofrecernos un puesto en palacio como consejeros reales por nuestros años de servicio y lealtad a la corona británica… estábamos en una taberna del puerto bebiendo ron cuando vimos tras la barra de aquel tugurio a una preciosa mujer rubia de ojos claros… - se giró y miró a mi madre sonriendo- los dos quedamos hechizados por aquella tímida joven que servia copas… todos los días después de trabajar íbamos a aquella taberna… pasaron un par de semanas desde que la vimos por primera vez y yo me armé de valor para ir una noche a la taberna después de despedirme de Rolfe y hablar con aquella chica, que lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre, Shelia… la esperé a que terminara su jornada laboral y me ofrecí a acompañarla a casa… lo que yo no sabía por aquel entonces, es que ella también se había fijado en uno de nosotros y me lo confesó, que también se había fijado en mi… pero no quería que le dijera nada a Rolfe, puesto que veía que éramos muy buenos amigos y también se había dado cuenta que el también se había fijado en ella… llevamos nuestra relación a espaldas de Rolfe durante tres meses… un día, en la cantina, Rolfe, con un par de copas de mas, me dijo que se iba a declarar a Sheila, yo le dije que no era muy buena idea pero el no me escucho… se acercó a la barra y estuvo hablando con ella, Sheila le contó su relación conmigo y le dijo que yo le había pedido matrimonio… este enfadado se acercó a mi, me pegó un puñetazo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la cantina… no tuve noticias de Rolfe hasta que el Rey me llamó a palacio… ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Para hacerme saber que había nombrado solo a Rolfe su consejero real y que el sería quien me daría ordenes… Rolfe tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sarcástica, puesto que el sabía que aquel puesto yo lo quería, pero convenció al rey de que solo se lo ofreciera a uno y fue a el… jamás olvidaré sus ojos azul claros mirándome fijamente con esa sonrisa como diciendo "tu me has quitado algo que yo quería, pues yo te quito lo que tu mas querías…"

Yo estaba demasiado asombrado para asimilar aquella historia… papá jamás me había contado nada de el con Anthony Rolfe…

- una preciosa historia… - interrumpió Rolfe- ¿pero que tiene que ver todo esto con que Smith y yo seamos hermanos?

- ¡aun no he terminado! - dijo mi padre mientras abrazaba a mi madre, que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar- … al parecer Rolfe no estaba contento con hacer que solo le dieran el puesto a el… un par de días después, Rolfe me mandó un viaje… supuestamente de alto comercio a Liverpool… allí tendría que recoger un cargamento y traerlo hacia Londres y el viaje me llevaría un par de días… cuando llegué a mi destino allí no había mercancía… no había nada… Rolfe quería que no estuviera en Londres… lo que no entendía era el porqué… lo primero que hice nada mas llegar fue ir a ver a Sheila, a la que me encontré llorando a lágrima viva, desesperada… cuando le pregunté que qué le ocurría me lo contó… Rolfe… había abusado sexualmente de ella… y la había dejado embarazada…- mi padre me miró y seguidamente besó a mi madre en la frente que ya estaba llorando al recordar lo ocurrido- … Sheila estaba muy asustada… le dije que aquello no cambiaba lo que sentía por ella… que seguía dispuesto a convertirla en mi esposa y que si aquel bastardo la había dejado embarazada, yo cuidaría a ese niño como si fuera mío… cuando conseguí que Sheila se tranquilizara y se durmiera, fui a buscar a Rolfe muy enfadado, dispuesto a matarle por lo que había echo… lo encontré saliendo de palacio y comencé a golpearle como si la vida me llevara en ello… un par de guardias me arrestaron y me encerraron en la torre de Londres… le dije a Sheila que me esperara, que cuando saliera de Prisión me casaría con ella… mientras estaba encerrado, dio a Luz a un niño… - volvió a mirarme- … a ti John… tres años después el mismísimo Rey fue a liberarme de prisión… dándome la noticia de que la noche anterior habían intentado robar a Anthony Rolfe y le habían asesinado cuando se dirigía a su casa con su mujer y su hijo recién nacido…

Mi padre me miró y me dijo:

- esa es la historia que se te ha estado ocultando toda tu vida John… tu autentico padre es Anthony Rolfe…

Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa abrazado a mi madre:

- ¡¿ya esta?! - dije enfadado- ¿eso es todo? ¡aún hay algo que me tienes que aclarar!

Mi padre se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

- se lo que vas a decirme… se que te he pegado… que te he despreciado… pero te quiero como si fueras mi propio hijo… te di mi apellido… pero… cuando bebía y te miraba a los ojos… veía los ojos de Rolfe y…

- vale… digamos que ahora entiendo porque me has pegado cuando ibas borracho… digamos que ahora entiendo tus desprecios… pero… ¿Por qué cuando venías bebido también golpeabas a mi madre?

- por lo mismo John… porque me acordaba de lo que me hizo Rolfe… y el alcohol me cegaba y… no creas que no me arrepiento de aquella época… tu madre me ha perdonado… espero que tu también lo hagas… es mas… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… - me dijo golpeándose la pierna herida-

- ¿orgulloso de mi? ¿Por qué? ¿por pegarte un tiro?

- porque defendiste a tu madre… porque no te pensaste dispararme para defenderla… porque ahí me demostraste que harías cualquier cosa por defender a la persona que amas… no como yo… y antes de que me lo preguntes… estas muy equivocado con la manera en que tuvimos a tu hermana… aquella noche no había bebido y fue decisión de los dos… lo que no sabíamos era que podía tener esa enfermedad…

- ¿enfermedad? -dijo Rolfe- que estaba callado y tan asombrado como yo por la historia que acabábamos de escuchar- ¿Qué enfermedad?

- por culpa de mi adicción al alcohol, mi hija nació con autismo… y no puedo permitirme el lujo de pagarle un tratamiento… y ahora si me disculpáis… necesito estar a solas con mi esposa y mi hija…

se que recordar aquella historia ha afectado a mis padres… bueno… a el señor Smith y a mi madre… y también se veía en la cara de Rolfe que estaba afectado… estábamos los dos en nuestro mundo, ni siquiera recordábamos que Pocahontas estaba allí, y que había que librar otra batalla…

- escuchad… - dijo Pocahontas- quiero hablar con vosotros… la culpa de todo esto la tengo yo…

- pues sí…- dijo Rolfe aun pensando en la historia que acababa de contarnos mi padre- … eso esta bastante claro…

- … os voy a ser muy sincera… estoy echa un lío… es que os quiero a los dos… cada uno tenéis cosas buenas y otras muchas cosas malas… entonces necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar y entonces decidirme… os prometo que mañana os doy una contestación…

N/A : bueno, aquí os dejo este capitulo, espero que me digáis que os parece… la historia que cuenta el señor Smith me ha costado un par de días hacerla y no se si ha quedado lo suficientemente convincente , ya me diréis. ¡saludos para todos!


	19. Chapter 19

N/A: BUENO, AQUÍ OS DEJU OTRO CAPITULO, COMENTAROS QUE CUANDO VEAIS ESTA SEÑAL*** ES UNA ACLARACION MIA ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!

John ROLFE

Son las 3 de la madrugada y no puedo pegar ojo… la verdad, aquella historia que contó el viejo Smith me dejó tocado… no sabía gran cosa de mi padre, pero jamás hubiera pensado que fuera tan rastrero… siento vergüenza de lo que hizo… no me extraña que el viejo le tenga tanto odio… bueno, y luego está lo de Pocahontas… esta noche es de reflexión y creo que muy pocos vamos a dormir. he pensado mucho en todo y creo que lo que voy a hacer es lo correcto…

Voy a salir a dar un paseo, tal vez el viento frío de la noche haga que mi mente se relaje y pueda conciliar el sueño…

Salgo de Jamestomw hacia el bosque caminando tranquilamente con la oscuridad de la noche cuando escucho una voz familiar para mi:

- tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿verdad?

Me giré a mi izquierda y allí estaba Smith, con una botella de ron medio vacía en la mano, sentado en una roca. claramente se notaba por la manera de hablar que no estaba muy sobrio…

- no… - le conteste- no consigo pegar ojo…

Le miré mas detenidamente. Sí, estaba borracho. Le entendía, lo estaba pasando mal, una noticia como la que acababa de recibir no se encaja fácilmente…

- ¿puedo… hacerte compañía? - dije dudando-

- adelante… - dijo antes de dar un trago a la botella-

Cuando me senté y el terminó de darle el trago, me ofreció la botella. Asentí con la cabeza y bebí un trago. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que yo comencé a hablar:

- estuvo feo lo que mi padre le hizo a tu madre…

- sí… y que el señor Smith le ocultara su relación con mi madre… estuvo feo… jamás le perdonaré que me ocultara algo así… - dijo Smith bebiendo otro trago de ron-

- Smith después de 33 años el señor Smith es tu padre… es la persona que te a criado…

- ¿Qué me ha criado?… pero si me he pasado mas tiempo por las calles de Londres que con el…

- por lo menos tu has tenido padre… al mío lo mataron, supongo que por lo ruin que era…

Bebió otro trago y me volvió a pasar la botella:

- sí… la verdad es que ha sido un desgraciado pero tenía sus momentos… tampoco digamos que le haya ido muy bien en la vida…

- aunque no te guste reconocerlo tu le quieres…

- bueno… sí… un poco… ¡pero eso no es suficiente!

- ¡claro que si! Quiero que hables con el y hagáis las paces…

- supongo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo que tu padre…

No entendí lo que quería decirme:

- ¿a que te refieres? -dije mientras le devolvía la botella después de haber dado un trago-

- si para poder estar con Pocahontas tuviera que hacer lo mismo que hizo tu padre lo haría una y mil veces… porque merece la pena…

Al escuchar esas palabras le quité la botella de la mano ante su asombro y le di otro trago:

- sabes que te digo… que te entiendo… yo podría hacer lo mismo por ella…

-entonces tenemos un problema… porque yo no voy a dar un paso atrás… por que no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella… y voy a luchar por ella ¿entiendes?

Se levantó, y cuando comenzó a marcharse tambaleándose levanté la voz y le dije:

- ¡te va a elegir a ti!

Smith se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándome:

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- cuando empecé la relación con ella veía amor en sus ojos… como si un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo cada vez que estaba a mi lado… entonces apareciste tu y… ya no notaba esa sensación en ella cuando estábamos juntos…

Smith se quedó callado unos segundos, seguidamente me contestó:

- ¿sabes una cosa Rolfe?… yo no se si puedo hacer feliz a Pocahontas… y si te digo la verdad… creo que lo mejor para ella es que yo me quite de en medio… y dejar que sea feliz contigo o con quien sea…

Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado:

- … ojala pudiera… de verdad… pero no puedo…

**** Bueno, aquí yo imaginaría lo que están haciendo cada uno de los personajes de este fic con la canción de Edward Maya "Hallelujah"****

POCAHONTAS

Es media mañana y voy caminando despacio hacia donde hemos quedado… ayer les dije que les daría una contestación, que hoy sabrían con cual de los dos quiero compartir el resto de mi vida… he pasado toda la noche pensando en cada uno y me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión, pero creo que es lo mas correcto y lo mas justo… espero que el que no ha sido elegido pueda perdonarme…

Me voy acercando hacia Jamestomw, y varios metros antes de entrar les vi, allí estaban John Smith y John Rolfe sentados en una roca, al parecer habían pasado los dos la noche ahí. Al verme, los dos se levantan como un rayo y me miran:

- bien… como vosotros sabéis os quiero a los dos con todo mi corazón y si pudiera me quedaría con los dos… pero se que tengo que elegir a uno para ser feliz…

- Pocahontas… si esto es difícil para ti, podemos esperar un par de semanas mas… los meses que hagan falta para que hagas tu decisión…

John Smith me habló con voz humanitaria. Se notaba que no había pasado por casa porque aún llevaba la camisa manchada de sangre y tenía muy enrojecido tanto la nariz, como la ceja como el labio, estaba bastante desaliñado y por el olor que desprendía, apostaría a que se ha pasado la noche bebiendo. En cambio, John Rolfe si se había cambiado de ropa y se había aseado un poco desde la ultima vez que lo vi, aunque también se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche y que también había estado bebiendo un poco, yo diría que estos dos hombres que están esperando que hable, han pasado la noche bebiendo juntos:

- gracias, pero esta decisión tiene que estar echa hoy…

Suspiré, miré al suelo y comencé a hablar:

- mirad… he estado pensando mucho en nosotros… -dije mirando a John Rolfe- bueno, en los tres… - esta vez, dije mirando a John Smith- …y… creo que ahora tengo las cosas claras…

No se porque motivo, pero comenzaron a salirme un par de lágrimas de los ojos:

- … yo os quiero un montón a los dos… pero… la persona con la que quiero estar siempre es John…

- espera Pocahontas… espera… - me interrumpió John Rolfe-

Suspiró e intentó mirarme a los ojos, pero no podía:

- creo… creo que deberías compartir el resto de tu vida con Smith…

¿Cómo? ¿me entrega a los brazos de John Smith? ¿se ha rendido? Me quedé muda, John Smith no sabia que decir ni que hacer, también se había asombrado mucho con lo que John Rolfe acababa de decir:

- debes estar con el…

continuó hablando Rolfe, esta vez, me miró con lágrimas en los ojos e intentó sonreír y yo, no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. John Smith estaba aun en estado de shock y no podía articular palabra:

- tu le quieres… conmigo jamás serias feliz…

Al verme llorar, John Rolfe me abrazó y dijo:

- no pasa nada… yo estoy bien…

Me besó la frente:

- eres una mujer estupenda… y te mereces lo mejor… se que vas a ser muy feliz con el…

- John…

- no te guardo rencor…- dijo mientras me soltaba mirándome aún a los ojos- …solo guardo cariño y buenos recuerdos de lo que pudo haber sido… y no fue… ni será…

Miró a John Smith limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas. Cuando Smith pudo reaccionar, sonrió y le dijo tendiéndole la mano:

- ¿amigos?

Rolfe se puso serio de golpe y le dijo apartando la mano de un manotazo:

- no… amigos no…

Rolfe sonrió y le abrazó diciéndole:

- hermanos…

- ¡maldito estirado!- le dijo Smith abrazándolo mas fuerte-

- cuida de ella ¿vale?

- Tranquilo, que lo haré…

John ROLFE

Hoy es un día de emociones… y despedidas… he tomado una decisión y se que este ya no es mi sitio… voy a volver a Inglaterra, a mi casa, a mi vida aburrida de antes… pero antes de irme, tengo que hacer algo que, si no hago, no tendré la conciencia tranquila… son sobre las diez y media de la noche y está comenzando a llover. estoy acercándome a una casa que parece acogedora. Se ven algunas luces dentro y sale humo por la chimenea… cuando me paro delante de la puerta, puedo percibir un olor a estofado delicioso, que despierta mi apetito… paro frente a la puerta, carraspeo y doy un par de golpes en la puerta con un bastón de madera de roble y me pongo derecho:

- espero que sea Johnny… - escucho hablar a una mujer dentro de la casa-

Me abrió la puerta y al verme, se quedó asombrada, y en sus ojos se reflejaba algo de preocupación:

- buenas noches señora Smith… - dije sonriéndole-

- John Rolfe… bu… buenas noches…

- Sheila ¿Quién es? - escuché al señor Smith decir mientras se acercaba a la puerta-

Cuando me vio, también estaba asombrado de verme:

- Rolfe… - dijo asombrado-

jamás había visto a aquel hombre sin estar enfadado, aquella vez, fue la segunda vez que lo vi normal, parecía que contarle a Smith aquella historia le había echo quitarse un peso de encima:

- buenas noches señor Smith… me gustaría hablar con ustedes… ¿le importa que pase?

- adelante… - dijo dejándome pasar a la casa-

Efectivamente, aquella casa era tan acogedora como parecía, había una mesa puesta y un caldero de guisado cocinándose en el fuego de la chimenea, era una casa muy humilde cierto, pero me pareció mucho mas acogedora que mi grande y solitaria casa de Londres, me sentía a gusto allí:

- por favor, siéntate… - dijo el viejo Smith mientras se sentaba en un viejo sillón-

- muchas gracias…- dije educadamente mientras tomaba asiento en otro de los sillones-

- si buscas a mi hijo, no ha aparecido por aquí desde… lo de ayer… - dijo algo preocupado-

- bueno me hubiera gustado que Smith hubiera estado aquí para que pudiera escuchar lo que tengo que decirles… pero supongo que estará ocupado planeando su futuro junto a Pocahontas…

Me costó decir esas palabras, ciertamente me dolía la decisión que yo mismo había tomado, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Ambos se quedaron asombrados al yo decir estas palabras:

- ¿entonces…? - dijo la señora Smith sin poder evitar sonreír-

- eso es… he decidido quitarme de en medio y que sean felices juntos…

- me alegra escuchar eso… - me dijo el señor Smith- dice mucho de ti muchacho… pero si no buscas a mi hijo… ¿a que se debe tu visita?

- antes de nada… me gustaría regalarle esto… - dijo entregándole el bastón-

El señor Smith se quedó anonadado:

- esto es… - dijo cogiéndolo asombrado-

- exacto… un bastón recién fabricado de madera de roble con la empuñadura de oro macizo…

Aquel matrimonio estaba verdaderamente sorprendido al ver aquella pieza que, ese mismo día, pedí que me fabricaran:

- es obvio que usted no puede caminar bien y nunca le he visto con bastón… y el que le he visto realmente esta bastante estropeado… bien, aquí tiene uno nuevo…

- pero… pero nosotros… - dijo aun maravillado el señor Smith- yo no puedo pagártelo…

- ¿Quién dice que tiene que pagármelo? Acéptelo como un regalo…

Mientras intentaba articular palabra para agradecérmelo, la puerta de la calle se abrió. Las tres personas que estábamos en la casa miramos hacia la puerta y acababa de entrar Smith, empapado:

- buenas noches… - dijo sin mirar-

Cuando me vio, se extrañó de encontrarme allí, y me dijo durativo:

- Rolfe… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- quería hablar con tus padres…

Le miré a los ojos y le dije:

- tu… también tenías que hablar con tu padre, ¿verdad?

- sí… - dijo mientras se acercaba a la chimenea a secarse un poco-

Se quedó un momento en silencio y miró a su padre

- papá… te pido perdón… sabes que toda mi vida he hecho esfuerzos para no quererte… y casi lo consigo…

Se acercó hacia donde estaba el, el viejo se puso depie para poder mirar mejor a Smith a la cara:

- pero te quiero… me da igual que seas mi padre biológico o no… los hechos dicen que no pero el corazón me dice que si… y bueno , como supuestamente Rolfe es mi hermano ya le sacaremos el dinero…

Esto ultimo lo dijo bromeando y mirándome a mi, que no pude evitar sonreír ante ese comentario típico de John Smith. El viejo abrazó a su hijo y le dijo:

- perdóname tu a mi… yo también te quiero John…

- venga papá no te me pongas blando ahora…

Bueno, creo que es el momento idóneo para decir lo que realmente he venido a decirles:

- aun quiero decirle algo mas…

Cuando me prestaron atención, me levanté del sillón y comencé a hablar de nuevo:

- dentro de dos días vuelvo a Inglaterra…

- ¿Cómo?

Smith se sorprendió bastante , soltó a su padre y se acercó a mi:

- ¿te vas?

- si… aquí ya no tengo nada que hacer así que… me vuelvo a casa…

- pero… ¿y Pocahontas?

-ella lo entenderá… esta claro que no sería bueno ni para ella ni para mi vernos… por lo menos en un tiempo…

- no quiero que te vayas Rolfe…

- sabes que tengo que hacerlo… y quiero que tus padres se vengan conmigo…

- ¿nosotros? - me dijo el señor Smith- ¿Por qué?

- me voy a encargar personalmente de ocuparme de los gastos médicos que haga falta para que vuestra hija pueda recibir la medicación que necesite…

Ahora si que se habían quedado todos asombrados, abrieron los ojos como platos y el señor Smith me dijo:

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

- mi padre le arruinó la vida… yo no soy como mi padre… e intentaré compensarle todo el daño que les causó…

La señora Smith comenzó a llorar y dijo abrazándome:

- ¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias!

- solo… una cosa mas… - dije-

Me prestaron atención de nuevo y le dije al señor Smith:

- como usted sabe… yo me he criado sin padre… y me gustaría… que me dejase tratarle como si fuera mi propio padre… y que usted me tratase como si fuera su hijo…

Ahora, quien me abrazó fue el señor Smith. Realmente aquella familia me estaba agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo y, aunque parezca extraño decirlo, me alegré de que mi padre se comportara de la manera que lo hizo si de esa forma he podido conocer a esta estupenda familia…

Me invitaron a cenar, Smith y yo les contamos lo sucedido con Pocahontas y Smith dio la noticia que se iban a casar dentro de un par de días. en cierto modo, fue una velada muy, muy agradable. Cuando ya me marchaba de la casa hacia la mía, Smith salió y me llamó:

- ¡Rolfe!

Me dí la vuelta y se acercó a mi:

- muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi familia… y muchas gracias por permitirme estar con Pocahontas… significa mucho para mi todo esto que has hecho… y no se como agradecértelo…

- hazme tío pronto y estamos en paz… - le dije dándole un golpecito en el pecho-

- antes de lo que te imaginas… - me contestó bromeando-

Nos quedamos en silencio y después de unos momentos, Smith me dijo:

- repito… muchas gracias John…

- que mal sueno mi nombre de tus labios… - dije sonriéndole y comencé a marcharme- ¡mejor sigue llamándome Rolfe o estirado!

Mi madre cuando era pequeño me solía decir: "hay una historia detrás de cada persona. Hay una razón por la cual son como son. Piensa en eso antes de juzgar a nadie…" al conocer mas detenidamente a la familia Smith, es cuando realmente las he entendido…

FIN

****canción para escuchar en este momento: Juan Magan feat Belinda "Te Voy a Esperar"****

N/A. BUENO, AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE ME DIGAIS QUE OS HA PARECIDO EN GENERAL Y SI ME RETIRO YA DEL MUNDO DE LA ESCRITURA JEJE. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS SEGUIDO, SIN VUESTRO APOYO JAMÁS HUBIERA PODIDO TERMINAR ESTE FIC. BESOS Y ABRAZOS. SONCHI.


End file.
